Next Dimension
by Ryukizaki
Summary: Ini adalah Dunia Baruku dan sahabatku, titipan dari Madara-jijii yang mengirimku dan sahabatku ke dunia ini. Kukira semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ternyata semuanya malah memburuk untukku.
1. Chapter 1

Ini semua tidak adil. Aku yang melawannya, Aku pula yang berkorban demi mereka. Yang kudapatkan hanyalah perhargaan, ya hanya sebuah tanda terima kasih tanpa balas budi. Tapi tak apa, karena Namikaze Naruto akan segera hilang dari dunia ini.

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi

This is just a fanfiction. More read, more talk, more stories.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

Kurasa, kekalahanku pada Teme membawakan hasil yang sedikit lebih baik. Setelah ia sadar akan kesalahannya, ia menangis menyesali semua kesalahannya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Sahabatku, kau telah banyak berubah. Namun, semua yang kulakukan demi mereka hanyalah sebuah arti dari persahabatan dan perlindungan desa.

Kami menang, Madara-jiisan telah kukalahkan. Ootsutsuki Kaguya-sama juga telah kukalahkan berkat bantuan teman teman serta rekan rekan seperjuanganku. Madara-jiisan meninggalkan impian perdamaiannya padaku dengan memberikan Rinnegan serta Gunbai miliknya. Dalam ingatan Rinnegan miliknya, Rencana Mata Bulan miliknya hanyalah akal-akalan saja agar ia bisa dengan bebas melakukan apa yang ia mau. Dan juga, ia telah berkunjung ke sebuah tempat yang keadaan dunia tersebut telah damai terlebih dahulu mendahului dunia kami. Kuoh, kota yang penuh misteri.

Saat ini, Aku berjalan di koridor sekolahku. Aku melihat ke arah kelas yang penuh dengan berbagai macam makhluk hidup yang menghuni kelas tersebut. Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Youkai bahkan Manusia. Dunia ini tidak begitu buruk. Namun, kenapa harus Aku yang melindungi dunia ini sementara Teme hanya membantuku di balik bayangan alias dia hanya bersantai di rumah yang kami tinggali. Kuakui , Aku lebih kuat darinya karena Rinnegan dan kekuatan penuh Madara-jiisan yang bahkan Teme sendiri tidak dapat menandinginya, belum termasuk Mode Rikkudou milikku. Tapi… dari sekian banyak Shinobi dari dunia kami yang dulu, mengapa harus kami yang melakukannya? Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak bosan harus tinggal satu rumah dengan Orang-berwajah-tembok-dan-model-rambut-seperti-pantat-ayam ? kurasa, orang itu adalah diriku.

Koridor ini terlalu sempit. Memang sih, ini dikarenakan kejutan yang dibawa pemilik Sacred Gear Divine Dividing dan Boosted Gear yang secara tiba tiba masuk ke Top 10 pada Rating Game Event minggu lalu. Kuakui mereka kuat, namun mereka masih labil. Terbukti dengan jumlah misi yang mereka terima hanya misi D – B rank saja. Sirzerch-san juga memberi mereka misi tersebut dikarenakan mereka dibutuhkan untuk generasi selanjutnya. Dan jika kalian bertanya tentangku, Aku adalah mantan Shinobi dari Konohagakure no Sato,dan di sekolah ini rankingku adalah paling terakhir alias 3849. Berbeda dari sahabatku Sairaorg Bael yang menempati peringkat 3 pada Rating Game yang lalu karena mengalahkan Si Burung Abadi(hoek) Riser Phenex. Sedangkan kedua sahabatku yang kemarin bertarung mendapat peringkat 7 dan 8 untuk Hentai Issei dan Ketsu Vali. Mereka mempermalukanku saja saat berdebat tentang dada dan pantat. Huh, merepotkan saja.

Ah, kulihat 'dia' sendiri lagi. Seseorang yang tidak menyukaiku atau lebih tepatnya membenciku karena keadaan yang tidak sengaja kusebabkan saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. Sona, Sona Sitri, adik dari Serafall Sitri-san. Kuakui ia hebat, genius, dan cantik untuk gadis seusianya. Menempati peringkat 9 pada Rating Game minggu lalu karena dapat mengalahkan Xenovia Quarta dengan kejeniusannya. Ah, sudah lama ia kukagumi.. bukan, kucintai. Walau ia membenciku, namun ia juga membantuku jika ada situasi rumit yang tidak bisa kupecahkan. Yaah, walau diriku adalah peringkat ke 3849, Aku adalah peringkat pertama dalam Tes Tertulis tahun lalu. Setidaknya, menurut Shikaku-san adalah ' kekuatan seseorang tidak berguna jika tidak memiliki otak yang cerdas ' ucapnya padaku saat itu.

Kulihat dia menoleh. Ya, menoleh kepada kekasihnya. Kiba Yuuto. Memang sakit, namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Daripada melihat terus menerus adegan itu, kulihat saja kearah lain.

Tunggu..

Aku seperti mengenalnya..

Rambut model pantat ayam..

Muka tembok..

Memakan tomat?!

" TEMEE! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?! " teriakku begitu Aku mengetahui sosok di depanku ini.

" Berisik Dobe, sudah jelas aku bersekolah disini karena Azazel-sama. Dan kau tidak membaca namaku pada Rating Game itu? Namaku jelas di peringkat 2 tahu! " ucapnya padaku begitu Aku meneriakinya di depan koridor banyak orang ini.

" T-tapi s-sejak kapan?! " tanyaku padanya yang dijawab dengan dengusan olehnya. Uuh, menyebalkan sekali kau, Uchiha Sasuke!

" Hei Dobe, kenapa kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu itu? Padahal kau mempunyai kekuatan Baka-jiji itu, kalau kau mengeluarkannya secara penuh kuyakin kau akan menjadi peringkat satu pada Rating Game minggu lalu mengalahkan Rias-san yang terkenal itu. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? " tanya Teme secara tiba tiba padaku.

" Aku tidak ingin memancing keributan Sasuke. Kau tau kan kekuatan itu? Aku tidak ingin para makhluk ini menyadari kekuatan penuhku " jawabku dengan serius disertai dengan senyuman miris.

" Cih. Kau terlalu naif Dobe. Kau tidak merasa muak diremehkan terus menerus? Atau harus diriku yang melawanmu sekarang di sini hanya untuk mengeluarkan semua kekuatanmu heh? " tantangnya padaku.

" U-uh m-mungkin lain kali. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ke Jikkukan Ido milikku yang bisa dipakai bertarung kapan saja " jawabku padanya.

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut, Aku kembali menuju ke ruang kelas yang kumasuki. Yah, bersekolah di sini tidak buruk juga. Kurasa, apa yang diajarkan oleh Ero-sennin cukup berguna juga. Aku masih mengingat kata katanya, ' Seorang Shinobi yang sebenarnya adalah Shinobi yang tidak menunjukkan siapa diri aslinya ' ucapnya padaku kala itu. Uuh, Aku jadi merindukan kakek tua mesum tersebut.

BRUG

Eh? Aku seperti menabrak sesuatu. Ah gawat… yang kutabrak bukanlah sebuah benda. Namun-

" Namikaze Naruto-kun, bisa jelaskan mengapa kau berjalan tanpa melihat jalan? " uh, ini dia, Akeno-san memang hebat dalam menakuti orang.

" Eh, gomennasai Akeno-san, maafkan Aku menabrak dirimu tadi " ucapku sembari meminta maaf padanya.

" Ara ara, tidak bisa begitu Namikaze-kun, aku-"

" Naruto, panggil aku Naruto, aku tidak menyukai keformalan " ucapku memotong ucapannya

" Ufufufu~ kau tau Naruto-kun? Memotong ucapan seseorang tidak baik loh~ " uh! Jiwa Yandere Akeno-san kambuh. Cih, kuso.

" A-aa gommen Akeno-san, aku minta maaf kalau begitu " ucapku lagi. Uh, senyumannya tidak semanis perkataan yang dikeluarkannya.

" Ara ara~ baiklah, kali ini kau kulepas Naruto-kun, jangan berjalan seperti itu lagi ya " ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

" B-baiklah Akeno-san " ucapku terbata karena senyumannya yang begitu…manis.

" Ha'I, jaa nee Naruto-kun, aku harus ke kelas sekarang " ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Untung dia sudah pergi. Haaah, dia selalu saja menakutkan. Tubuhku dibuat merinding olehnya, kuakui, seseorang yang menempati peringkat 20 besar memang hebat.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju kelasku. Namun, hal aneh apa ini? Tekanan kekuatan ini, ada yang tidak beres.

.

.

.

BARU SAJA AKU INGIN MENENGOK KE ARAH BELAKANG, SEBUAH BOLA API LANGSUNG MENGHAMPIRI MUKAKU! Cih, dia lagi, tidak puaskah ia telah dikalahkan oleh Sairaorg. Riser Phenex, peringkat ke 5 dalam Rating Game Event. Apa maunya sekarang?!

" Hoi Namikaze, kudengar kau sombong sekali sekarang heh " ejeknya seenak lebar jidat Sakura-chan padaku.

" Apakah Aku salah jika begitu? Yang kutahu, Kau malah kalah hanya dengan 10 kali serangan oleh Sairaorg. Siapa yang sombong sekarang? " balasku dengan datar. Heh, beraninya dia meremehkan Namikaze Naruto!

" C-cih, urusai! Akan kuhabisi Kau di sini! " heh, mudah sekali tercampur emosi dia. Baiklah, akan kulihat seberapa jauh kemampuannya.

Dia kemudian melesat kearahku. Kecepatan yang masih sangat lambat dibandingkan kecepatan Shikamaru. Aku bergerak kesamping menghindari tendangan yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

JDUAG BUG TAK

" Heeh? Lumayan juga untuk seorang peringkat terakhir sepertimu " ejeknya padaku.

" Suatu kehormatan bisa dipuji oleh seseorang yang kalah dengan 10 kali pukulan " ejek balik padanya. Ah,ini dia, Iblis muda memang sangat tidak bisa menahan emosi yang di mana sangat dibutuhkan dalam suatu pertarungan.

" C-CIH! KURANG AJAR KAU NAMIKAZE! RASAKAN INI! **Great Fire Flame Ball!** " teriaknya padaku sembari mengeluarkan kemampuannya.

" Hanya itu? Memalukan, rasakan ini Phenex-san. **Katon : Gouka Mekyakku** " ucapku sembari mengeluarkan jurus andalan Madara-jiisan yang entah mengapa sangat dahsyat.

Kedua semburan api milikku dan milikknya beradu. Apinya berwarna emas, ciri khas Klan Phenex. Heh, untung tidak kukeluarkan **Shirokyakku**. Hanya saja, sepertinya mau berwarna apapun api miliknya, api biru milikku menang.

JDUAR! BRUG! DUAK!

Ia terpental beberapa meter setelah menerima serangan telak api biru milikku walau hanya membuatnya terluka parah saja. Kulihat ia terkapar dan regenerasi miliknya tidak begitu ampuh melawan energi api biru milikku.

" Ukh! S-sialan kau N-Namikaze! Akan kubalas kau nanti! " ucapnya sembari menghilang dari pandanganku dengan sihir api miliknya.

Huh, untung dia sudah pergi. Baiklah, kurasa masalah sudah selesai, waktunya masuk ke kel-

" Namikaze-san " oh bagus.. ada yang memanggilku. Kutengok ke belakang dan.. betapa terkejutnya diriku setelah yang memanggilku tadi adalah Kaichou sekolah ini alias..

Sona Sitri.

" Ah, konnichiwa Sitri-san. A-apa yang sedang Anda lakukan disini? " ucapku terbata melihat kilatan tajam dalam matanya.

" Aku mendengar keributan dari ruanganku, dan setelah kuperiksa ternyata berasal dari sini. Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan Namikaze-san? Dan Aku tidak begitu menyukai keformalan, tolong panggil Aku Sona saja " eeh.. Apa Aku idak salah mendengar perkataannya? Dan tunggu.. Sona? B-bukankah itu..

" Ah, maaf kalau begitu Sona-san. A-aku hanya sedang berjalan, namun saat akan menuju ke kelas, Aku seperti melihat hantu dan langsung saja ia kutembak dengan serangan api milikku h-h-hehe " ucapku terbata karena takut akan jawaban tidak logisku.

Eet. Dia sweatdrop mendengar alasanku? Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya Aku pergi saja daripada berlama-lama berurusan dengannya.

" Ano Sona-san, kalau tidak keberatan, Aku ingin menuju ke kelasku dulu. Aku takut Sensei yang mengajar di sana marah karena keterlambatanku. Jaa na! " ucapku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

(Next Dimension Peace)

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME, After School. Naruto's House, 4.32 p.m.**

Huh, kurasakan badanku pegal semua, pertarungan singkatku dengan si bocah burung tadi membuat badanku pegaal. Andai saja ada Maid di rumah ini, pasti dia sudah kusuruh untuk memijat punggung dan tubuhku. Dan lagi, ke mana Sasuke? Sudah sore begini belum pulang.

' **Hoi gaki, kau tidak merasakannya? Sahabatmu itu sedang bertarung. Kenapa kau tidak merasakannya yang notabene kau sudah diberikan kekuatan Ashura dan Indra oleh Rikkudou-jiji? '** ucap suara…tunggu..SUARA?!

' EH? KURAMA?! YATTA! KUKIRA AKU TIDAK AKAN BISA BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI! ' ucapku gembira dalam pikiranku.

' **Heh, kau kira Aku akan meninggalkanmu heh gaki? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mengisi chakra milikku yang kosong saat perpindahan dimensi '** ucapnya padaku.

' Ah sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong apa kau bisa melacak Sasuke? Aku berfirasat buruk tentang ini ' tanyaku padanya. Uh, firasatku buruk.

' **Tentu saja, Ia berada di Sekolahmu itu. Entah kenapa, tekanan chakra miliknya sedikit besar. Apa dia terbawa emosi? Pergilah ke Kuoh itu, dia berada di sana. Hush! '** balas sekaligus ia mengusirku dari koneksi kami.

Aku memacu lariku yang kian lama semakin cepat, kumohon Sasuke, bertahanlah hingga Aku di sana!

.

.

.

.

(Next Dimension Peace)

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Terlihat kini Sasuke sedang menahan amarahnya. Genshirou Saji yang merupakan siswa tahun kedua tersebut menatap remeh Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Saji menantang Sasuke karena ia merasa lebih hebat daripada Sasuke.

" Hei, apa ini saja kemampuanmu Uchiha? Kau benar-benar lemah untuk seseorang yang menempati peringkat kedua " ucapnya remeh terhadap Sasuke.

" Hn, kita lihat saja nanti bocah, kau terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku " balas Sasuke dingin.

Sementara itu, anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib hanya menonton dengan perasaan cemas-khawatir. Terutama Akeno dan Rias. Mereka berdua memang menyimpan perasaan terhadap Sasuke yang telah berbuat sangat baik dan menyelamatkan mereka _dulu_. Kini, mereka hanya berdoa agar Sasuke dapat bertahan.

TRAANK JDUAG BUG!

Sasuke menahan serangan dari Saji dan menendang perut Saji. Ia merintih kesakitan saat ditendang oleh Sasuke. " Heh, ini saja kemampuanmu bocah? Akan kuakhiri ini dengan cepat, Aku sudah lelah dan tidak ingin dibuat gosong oleh Naruto " ucap Sasuke pada Saji.

' Dibuat gosong oleh Naruto-san, apa maksudnya itu? Bukankah Naruto-san itu peringkat terakhir? ' batin Sona yang kebetulan berada di sana. Sementara itu, Kiba yang mendengar nama Naruto hanya menatap tajam Sasuke dan membuang muka sembari berdecih.

 **Raiton : Kuro Kaminari Seiza**

Jutsu Sasuke tersebut mengenai telak Saji. Namun, kekuatan dari **[Sacred Gear Vitra]** miliknya mampu menahan sedikit kekuatan jutsu Sasuke tersebut yang hanya memberikan sedikit sakit. Namun…

Sasuke belum selesai.

 **Raiton : Kirin**

Beruntung Naruto datang tepat waktu. Ia terkejut melihat justu Sasuke tersebut.

" TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan jurus tersebut! " teriak Naruto yang panik.

" D-dobe, m-maaf aku terbawa emosi " ucap Sasuke yang menghentikan jurus mautnya tersebut.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau mau membunuh dia? Teknikmu itu tidak seharusnya kau gunakan melawan dia Sasuke " ucap Naruto serius.

" Maaf, hanya saja aku tidak terima ia mengejek Rias dan Akeno, dan dia juga menghina dirimu, Dobe " balas Sasuke dingin.

" Haah, baiklah. Jangan kau ulangi lagi, atau kau akan merasakan 'itu' lagi Sasuke " ucap Naruto penuh dengan ancaman.

" U-uh, baiklah " bahkan Sasuke saja keringat dingin.

" Sasuke-kun! " ucap kedua gadis yang menyukai Sasuke tersebut. " Apa kau tak apa-apa? " tanya Rias padanya.

" Hn, aku tak apa-apa, arigatou Rias, Akeno " ucap Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

Sontak, Rias dan Akeno merona dibuatnya. Naruto hanya terkikik geli sebelum ia menghadap kearah Sona.

" Sitri-san, lain kali ajarkan anak buahmu untuk bersikap sopan terhadap Saudaraku. Atau aku yang akan turun tangan menghadapinya " ucap Naruto dengan dingin dan tajam.

" Ba-baiklah Naruto-san, dan panggil aku Sona saja. Tak perlu seformal itu " jawab Sona dengan sedikit gugup.

" Mungkin lain kali. Hei Sasuke, ayo pulang! " Naruto kemudian memanggil Sasuke untuk pulang. Namun..

" BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR SETELAH KAU MEMALUKAN HARGA DIRIKU DI DEPAN KAICHOU, KAU AKAN PERGI BEGITU SAJA?! RASAKAN INI, NAMIKAZE! " ucap Saji yang kemudian membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir untuk menembakan salah satu teknik miliknya.

" Dengar ini, namaku bukan brengsek. Namaku, Ootsutsuki Naruto. Dan kau, akan merasakan salah satu jutsuku " ucap Naruto dengan dingin dan mengaktifkan Rinnegan miliknya.

" MATILAH KAU! " ucap Saji dan menembakkan **Destruction Wave** ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto hanya diam saja.

 **Shinra Tensei**

Setelah mengucapkan jurus tersebut, teknik milik Saji lenyap dan membuat si pengguna membulatkan matanya. Belum cukup sampai disitu, Naruto kemudian melakukan salah satu jurus andalannya.

 **Fuuton : Mini Rasen-Shuriken**

SWING SYUUT!

Rasen-shuriken tersebut bergerak cepat menuju Saji yang tidak bisa bergerak karena kaget.

DUAAR JDUAAR BAAAR!

Semua terpana. Rasen-shuriken mini tersebut berhasil membuat lubang berdiameter 10 meter dan membuat Saji pingsan dengan pakaian yang tidak bisa disebut pakaian lagi. Sona kemudian bergegas menuju salah satu **Peerage** miliknya itu.

" Itulah akibat dari mengangguku. Ayo pergi, Sasuke " ucap Naruto yang kemudian hilang bersama Sasuke dengan **Hiraishin**.

' Heh, menarik. Kau akan melawanku suatu saat nanti, Ootsutsuki Naruto ' batin 'seseorang' yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Author Notes :**

 **Yo, perkenalkan, saya author baru yang bergabung di fandom ini. Haha, untuk sementara, segini dulu fic tersebut. Special saya ucapkan terhadap para pembaca yang membaca fic ini.**

 **Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimasu, dan bagi yang tidak keberatan bolehkah saya meminta saran dan kritik anda?**

 **Yo ciaossu!**

 **ryukiluki.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : The Rise of My Partner

 **Author's Note!**

 **Waaah~ saya terharu, padahal cerita saya belum bisa dikategorikan bagus, tapi sudah ada yang memberikan masukan dan mereview tentang cerita ini. Hiks.. sungguh terharu #plak**

 **OK, kali ini Author akan menjawab beberapa saran dan pertanyaan dari para pembaca**

 **Yang pertama.. untuk Senju-nara shinra-san,**

 **Aaah, arigatou untuk komentarnya, saya harap Shinra-san gak bosan dengan cerita ini ya~**

 **Hmmm.. untuk kenapa Naruto memanggil Madara dengan sebutan itu, karena sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke dikirim ke Dimensi DXD, Madara sempat memberikan gambaran tentang bagaimana dunia yang pernah Madara kunjungi tersebut, lagipula di cerita ini Almarhum Madara saya buat semi-protagonis pas di akhir Dimensi Shinobi, jadi Naruto sedikit banyak menghormati Madara**

 **Untuk masalah Bijuu, terjawab di chapter ini kok hehe**

 **Api Naruto mempunyai beberapa warna, sama seperti Sasuke. Namun, bedanya ada beberapa teknik yang gak bisa diikuti oleh Sasuke. Untuk saran dari Shinra-san akan saya pertimbangkan dulu demi jalan cerita ini hehe, soal pair, tenang, pair Naruto itu bukan Sona kok.**

 **Untuk DeniTria : soal pair Sasuke, kita lihat saja… Akeno dan Rias itu berlomba untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kok. Author kasih bocoran, RiAke kenal dengan NaruSasu nanti akan diceritakan di chapter 5. Semua sudah dapat pair masing-masing kok, tenang saja~**

 **Dan untuk yang meminta lanjut, ini saya lanjutkan. Saya harap Reader semua gak bosan dengan cerita ini ya huhu~ oke, let's begin the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi

This is just a fanfiction. More read, more talk, more stories.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kujalani seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian kemarin sore, mengapa Sasuke bisa-bisanya terpancing emosi dengan perkataan pemilik **Vitra** tersebut. Setelah sarapan dan tentunya sudah mandi, Aku segera pergi menuju ke sekolah menyusul Sasuke yang telah berangkat duluan. Kuharap, hari ini tidak ada hal yang merepotkan.

Kini, sampailah Aku ke dalam kelasku. Tatapan mereka masih saja sama, heh, meremehkanku. Yaah, kuakui walau aku menyimpan kekuatanku, bukan berarti Aku suka diremehkan. Kalau Aku boleh sombong, bahkan siapapun di dunia yang kutinggali kini tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkanku dan Sasuke.

" Ohayou, Naruto-san " eh, tumben dia menyapaku. Pasti dia ingin meminjam novelku lagi.

" Ohayou, Issei. Mana Vali? " sapa balikku sembari menanyakan di mana si maniak pantat tersebut.

" Vali sedang mengunjungi Kuroka ke kelas sebelah. Kau ada perlu dengannya, Naruto-san? " tanyanya padaku.

" Hmm, tidak. Aku ingin mengajak kalian berlatih di sebuah tempat, kau tau itu kan Issei? " ucapku pada sahabatku. Ah ya, yang mengetahui kekuatan asliku di dunia ini hanya Sasuke, Vali, Issei, Yondai Maou, Azazel, Michael-sama dan Cao-Cao-san.

" Berlatih? Heeeh, kedengarannya menarik, baiklah aku akan memberitahu Vali nanti " ucapnya padaku sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mencari Vali. Namun, belum sampai pintu kelas, ia sudah kembali ke tempatku.

" Ah ya Naruto-san, boleh kupinjam lagi Novelmu itu? " tuh kan.. dia pasti ingin meminjam novelku.

" Hmm… boleh-" " BENARKAH?!"

" Ya, tapi kau harus mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu dalam latih tanding nanti Issei " ucapku kesal karena ia berani memotong ucapanku. Kulihat sekarang mukanya menjadi pucat dan langsung lari meninggalkanku sambil berteriak "NARUTO BAKA, NARUTO SETAN, NARUTO KAMPREET". Hoi-ho, apa salahku?

Setelah menggoda Issei, akupun beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju kelas sebelah, kelas di mana Vali sedang mengunjungi Kuroka. Ah, aku bukan ingin bertemu Vali, tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Mihara Riku. Riku adalah sahabat baikku setelah Sasuke, Vali, Issei dan Sairaorg.

Wajahku tak henti-hentinya menggambarkan senyuman, walau aku dianggap remeh oleh siswa-siswi lain sih. Aku sudah biasa dengan itu semua, karena yaah kalian tahulah, di Anime Naruto pun aku sering dicaci maki penduduk desa. Tunggu, kenapa jadi bahas ke Anime sih. Oke, kita lanjutkan. Ehm.

Aku pun masuk ke kelas sebelah, kelas 11-A, kelas Sasuke dan Riku beserta Kuroka ada. Kulihat, Sasuke sedang tidur di mejanya dengan beralaskan kedua tangannya yang dilipat(?). Riku.. ah! Dia sedang menggambar sesuatu, hihi lebih baik kukageti saja dia!

" DOR! " aku mencoba membuat Riku kaget dengan datang dari arah belakang dan mengguncang kedua bahunya, sontak ia pun terkaget dan segera menengok ke belakang.

" Mou! Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan sih?! " ah dasar tsundere, masih saja memperlihatkan tampang cemberut nya padaku.

Baiklah, mari kita deskripsikan Mihara Riku. Gadis manis berambut setengkuk leher, dengan poni yang memanjang dan rata pada dahinya. Ia memakai kacamata ber-frame hitam dan sering membawa buku gambar ke mana-mana. Soal ukuran dada dan lain-lain, dia itu seukuran normal, tidak besar dan tidak kecil. Pas dan sempurna. Tinggi 163 cm dan berat 45 kg. Jika kalian bertanya darimana aku mengetahuinya, tentu saja Riku yang memberi tahuku. Ah satu lagi, ia berambut hitam legam, bermata biru _**sapphire**_ dan mempunyai kebiasaan melupakan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting. Oh, yang terpenting adalah, dia seorang manusia murni sama sepertiku dan Sasuke. Riku juga mengetahui kekuatan asliku, karena ia pernah sekali bertarung denganku, dan dia juga sangat hebat, bahkan mengalahkan Sona maupun Rias.

" Hihi, wajah terkejutmu itu membuat diriku selalu nyaman Riku " godaku padanya. Ah, aku tahu dia memiliki perasaan padaku, namun aku belum berani membalasnya karena cintaku pada Sona. Maafkan aku, Ri-chan.

" MOU! NARUTO-KUN, BERHENTI MENGGODAKU! " teriak Riku dengan wajah merona merah dan pipi yang menggembung tanda ia sebal.

Siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelas itu sontak melihat ke arahku dan Riku berada. Ada yang mendelik karena kelakuanku pada salah satu siswi yang cukup populer. Aku sih tidak peduli, mau mereka bicara apa kan tidak ada masalah jika Riku kudekati kan? Toh, dia juga gak keberatan tuh.

" Hii, apa-apaan dia. Menggoda Mihara-san padahal dia adalah peringkat terakhir, apa dia tak punya ma- " ucapan seorang laki-laki tersebut terpotong karena Sasuke telah berada di belakang orang tersebut sambil mengacungkan kunainya ke tengkuk leher laki-laki tersebut.

" Sekali lagi kau menghina Naruto, jangan harap kau akan bisa hidup " ucap Sasuke dingin disertai pandangan mata membunuh khas seorang Uchiha.

" Sasuke, sudahlah biarkan saja, toh yang mereka katakan benar " ucapku mencoba melerai pertikaian kecil tak jelas tersebut.

" Tapi- " " Cukup Sasuke. Kau ingat pesan yang lain kan? " ucapku serius padanya. Ia kemudian tertunduk dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya tersebut. Yang kuharapkan adalah, kelas kembali tenang dan siswa-siswi kembali kegiatan masing-masing, namun..

" Hei Namikaze, sejak kapan kau bisa mengendalikan Uchiha-san? Kau bisa saja dibuat gosong olehnya dalam sepersekian detik kau tahu? " delik seorang perempuan yang menurutku adalah fans dari Sasuke.

" Kau tahu apa nona? Memang Sasuke bisa membuatku seperti itu, itupun kalau dia bisa nona " ucapku datar pada perempuan tersebut.

" Jangan kurang ajar kau Namikaze! Kalau bukan karena Lucifer-sama dan Azazel-sama beserta petinggi lain, kau tidak bisa berada di sini! " ucap laki-laki berkulit hitam yang kuketahui namanya adalah Azuki Kentaro.

" Hai-hai, sesuka kalian saja. Nah, Ri-chan, sampai di sini dulu ya, istirahat nanti kutunggu di tempat biasa. Jaa ne Ri-chan, Sasuke, Kuroka-san " ucapku pada mereka yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroka-san disertai senyuman manisnya ( yang kuyakini membuat Vali cemburu ), dan dengusan Sasuke. Sementara Riku hanya mengangguk lemah dan menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Aku hanya mengisyaratkan dengan tatapan ' aku baik-baik saja ' dan kembali ke kelasku.

 **SKIP TIME**

Istirahat telah tiba, dan aku pun beranjak ke taman belakang dengan membawa bentoku. Kebetulan, saat aku keluar dari kelas, Riku pun juga beranjak keluar dari kelasnya.

" Hoiii, Riku~ " sapaku padanya. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

" Haii, Naruto-kun~" balasnya padaku. Aku pun tersenyum senang, dan aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

" Kau ingin ke sana Riku? Kalau ingin ayo bersama denganku " ajakku padanya ke tempat biasa kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat kami berdua. Ia pun mengangguk dan segera berjalan bersamaku ke taman belakang.

Sampai di sana, aku dan dirinya duduk di bawah pohon besar, tempat biasa kami. Aku membuka bentoku dan kulihat ia juga membukanya. Hmm.. yang kubawa kali ini adalah nasi dengan _**kaarage**_ , _**tempura**_ , telur dadar dan sedikit sayuran, tentunya kumasak sendiri. Sasuke juga memasak makanannya sendiri.

" Ano, Naruto-kun, apa kau mau mencicipi makananku? Aku ingin kau menilai bagaimana rasanya " ucap Riku padaku sembari menawarkan makanannya untuk kucicipi.

" Hmm, bolehkah? " tanyaku padanya. Aku juga penasaran dengan rasa dari masakannya yang dulu sempat belajar dariku.

" Hai, tentu saja Naruto-kun " balasnya cepat. Aku pun segera mengambil sumpitku dan mengambil satu buah _**kaarage**_ miliknya dan segera memakannya.

" Bagaimana rasanya? " tanyanya padaku tak sabaran. Hmm.. enak. Masakannya sudah berkembang drastis dari semenjak aku mengajarinya memasak.

" Hmmmm! Enak sekali, kuyakin siapapun akan bilang seperti itu pada masakanmu ini " pujiku padanya. Dan.. kok, mukanya merah? Aku salah bicara kah?

" a-a-aah, ari-arigatou Naruto-k-kun " ucapnya terbata dan memalingkan mukanya dariku. Aku tak banyak ambil pusing, akhirnya kumakan bekalku dalam diam sementara Riku asyik sendiri makan dengan mendegarkan lagu dari smartphone miliknya.

Selesai makan, kami berbincang-bincang sejenak, karena waktu istirahat dikatakan cukup lama, yakni 45 menit.

" Nee Naruto-kun, mengapa kau menyembunyikan kekuatan aslimu dari mereka? Kau tahu kan, karena hal itu kau menjadi dijauhi orang lain karena mereka menganggapmu lemah " ujarnya lirih padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas perkataannya.

" Ri-chan, ada alasan tersendiri mengapa aku melakukan itu. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin mereka menganggapku dan menilaiku dengan hati mereka, bukan dengan karena kekuatanku. Aku benci diakui karena kekuatan, aku ingin diakui bukan karena kekuatanku, tapi karena hati mereka yang mengatakan mereka harus mengakuiku " ucapku panjang padanya.

" T-tapi, aku tak terima jika kau diperlakukan seperti itu, Naru! " ujarnya padaku setengah teriak.

" Lalu, mengapa kau tidak terima Riku? " tanyaku penasaran padanya.

" Itu.. K-karena aku- " " KRIIING! " ah, ucapannya terhenti karena bel masuk.

" Ah, lanjutkan nanti saja ya Riku, kita harus masuk sekarang, ayo " ujarku padanya sembari memberikan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam tanganku.

" Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Naru " aku mendengarnya Riku, walau kau berucap sangat kecil sekali. Maafkan aku yang belum bisa membalas perasaanmu, aku berjanji. Suatu saat, akan kubalas perasaanmu, setelah aku menghilangkan perasaanku pada Sona. Tunggu aku, Riku!

Aku dan Sasuke telah sampai di rumah, dan terkejut dengan kedatangan Azazel yang mendadak sekali.

" Naruto, Sasuke, ternyata kalian sudah pulang. Bagaimana sekolah hari ini? " tanyanya basa-basi padaku. Dan ternyata, bukan hanya Azazel saja, Sirzech-san dan Michael-san juga datang.

" Aah, seperti biasa Azazel, kau tahulah anak-anak yang melihat buku dari sampulnya saja " ujarku padanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan segera naik ke kamarnya untuk istirahat, sementara aku tetap di ruang tamu menemani berbincang dengan Azazel dan yang lain.

" Heh? Jadi sang Pahlawan Shinobi belum menunjukkan taringnya ? " ejek Sirzech-san padaku. Heh, kurang ajar dia, padahal dia yang tepar 2 hari 2 malam karena bertarung denganku dan akhirnya menyerah menggangguku dan Sasuke saat aku baru pertama kali datang ke dimensi ini.

" Hee, bukan begitu. Aku malas menunjukkan kekuatanku, lagipula belum ada masalah serius " ujarku santai.

Namun, raut wajah mereka bertiga berubah menjadi serius.

" Naruto, ada satu hal yang kami ingin kau ketahui " ujar Michael-san padaku.

" Hal apa itu? " ujarku sedikit was-was.

" Cao-Cao.. Ia tewas saat bertarung dengan Great Red kemarin " ujarnya padaku.

Aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Cao-Cao-san yang mempunyai True Longinus kalah?

" Tolong jangan bercanda Michael-san, ini sama sekali tak lucu " ujarku dingin. Aku tak terima, jika sahabatku meninggal karena itu.

" Kamipun tak percaya Naruto, namun kemarin, Ophis datang dan memberikanku buktinya " ujar Azazel sangat serius.

" Dan apa buktinya?! " ujarku marah

Michael kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lingkaran sihirnya, sebuah tombak yang sangat kukenali karena aku pernah terluka oleh tombak itu. **True Longinus**. Tak mungkin.. ini tak mungkin..

" Kami tau ini berat untukmu Naruto, namun, berita ini harus disampaikan. Dan Cao-Cao menitipkan surat padaku untukmu, ini suratnya. Kami turut berduka atas Cao-Cao, sahabatmu Naruto " ujar Sirzech sembari menyerahkan surat dari Cao-Cao tersebut.

Aku hanya terdiam dan menangis tanpa suara. Sahabatku, telah pergi meninggalkanku. Cih, apa ini adil?! Kuso!

" Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih, Azazel, Michael-san, Sirzech-san " ucapku pada mereka setelah diriku sedikit tenang.

" Maa, daripada kau jadi sedih begini.. " ucapan Sirzech menggantung, dan seketika kami ber-empat telah berpindah tempat ke dimensi buatan Azazel.

" Lebih baik kita bertarung kan, Naruto? " tantang Sirzech padaku. Heh, boleh juga. Aku akan jadikan Sirzech sasaran amukanku terhadap Great Red, berhubung mereka sama-sama merah.

" Heh, baiklah, ini akan jadi pertarungan yang singkat " ucapku padanya.

 **NORMAL POV**

BWUUUUUSSSHHH

Serangan pertama berasal dari Sirzech yang menerjang Naruto dengan sedikit kekuatannya. Naruto hanya berdiam dan mengalirkan chakra Senjutsu untuk menangkis pukulan Sirzech. Sirzech terkejut karena serangan awalnya dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto dengan satu tangan.

" Ini gak ada apa-apanya baka, ayolah serius. Sasuke saja pernah membuatku sekarat, masa kau enggak? " ejek Naruto pada Sirzech.

" Heh, rasakan ini Naruto " ucap Sirzech sembari mengumpulkan aura iblisnya dan menembakan aura tersebut ke arah Naruto. Naruto tak berdiam diri, ia langsung meroda ke arah samping kanan untuk menghindari serangan Sirzech.

Kemudian, Naruto merapal beberapa segel tangan.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Teriakan Naruto yang melepaskan jutsunya membuat Sirzech sadar akan apa yang terjadi dan membuat dinding tanah sebagai pertahanannya. Untungnya, dinding tersebut cukup kuat untuk melindunginya dari serangan Naruto. Namun, Naruto belum selesai.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

 **Hyounton : Hyourinmaru**

Kedua serangan beruntun dari Naruto membuat Sirzech kewalahan. Ia berhasil menangkis kedua serangan itu.

" Heh, kau makin hebat saja, namun saatnya untuk serius, Naruto! " ujar Sirzech yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mode **True Form** nya.

" Heh, baiklah kalau begitu, ayo serius Sirzech! " balas Naruto yang kemudian masuk ke dalam Kyuubi Mode. ' Apa kau siap, Kurama? ' tanya Naruto dalam batin kepada Kurama.

' Heh, hanya Kurama saja yang kau tanya? Kau lupa kami ada di sini, Naruto? '' ujar seekor Bijuu berekor satu padanya.

' Minna! Kukira kalian tak ikut bersamaku ' batin Naruto senang.

' Kheh, tentu saja kami ikut Jinchuuriki kami. Nah, ayo bersenang-senang Naruto! ' ujar Kurama.

' Yosh! Ikuzo, minna! '

Kini, bukan Bijuu Kyuubi Mode lagi, ia masuk ke Senjutsu Rikkudou. ' oi-oi, apa ini, apa Naruto serius ingin membunuhku? Kalau begini sih gak ada bedanya dengan waktu itu ' batin Sirzech takut.

Naruto segera meluncurkan serangan beruntun pada Sirzech dengan cara memukul dan menendang dengan taijutsunya, namun Sirzech selalu menghindar atau menangkisnya. Sirzech juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan juga dapat dihindari oleh Naruto.

Kemudian, Naruto mengambil satu kunai miliknya. Ia melemparkan pada Sirzech. ' heh? Kunai? Apa ia serius? ' ujar Sirzech meremehkan

Sirzech hanya menggeser kepalanya, dan kemudian Naruto menyeringai kecil. Tak lama, Naruto berada di belakang Sirzech dan membuat Sirzech terkejut setengah mati, bukan hanya karena kecepatannya, tapi jutsu yang Naruto sempat buat.

 **Senpou : Bijuudama Rasen Shuriken**

 **BLLAARR! DUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi di arena tersebut, dan setelah asap menipis terlihat Sirzech yang sudah tergelai tak berdaya di hadapan Naruto dengan baju compang-camping dan bahkan memperlihatkan bagian 'itu'nya.

Naruto pun hanya menyeringan dan segera membawa Sirzech ke Michael dan Azazel.

" Ini, si bodoh ini malah menantangku saat sedang kesal, beruntung ia tak mati dengan serangan itu " ucap Naruto santai. Azazel dan Michael hanya tertawa melihat Maou yang paling kuat ini kalah dengan bocah berusia 17 tahun.

" Haha, baiklah, serahkan pada kami. Terima kasih telah membuat dia babak belur, Naruto " ujar Azazel dan segera setelah itu, mereka kembali ke rumah Naruto. Azazel dan Michael segera pergi menuju ke tempat masing-masing ( Azazel mengantarkan Sirzech ke Mansion Gremory dan Michael kembali ke Surga ) sementara Naruto beristirahat sejenak.

' Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Cao-Cao ' batin Naruto sambil melihat surat dari Cao-Cao yang masih berada di meja ruang tamunya. Tak lama, Naruto pun tertidur karena kelelahan.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N :**

 **Yosh! Minna, author kembali lagi. Aaah! Saya gak nyangka, cerita saya mendapat respon positif dari para pembaca. Nah untuk beberapa pertanyaan di review, sudah terjawab di sini, dan soal update juga tergantung dengan kondisi, karena saya juga masih terus belajar di hari Senin – Jum'at ( karena masih pelajar :'v )**

 **Oke, untuk misteri ke depan, author akan berikan sedikit bocoran :**

 **Riku**

 **Surat**

 **Gadis**

 **Orang tua**

 **Janji**

 **Nah, jika ada yang bisa menebak, silahkan ditebak di kolom review ( modus ) :v**

 **Oke, author pamit undur diri. Sekian dan terima kasih untuk para pembaca yag menyempatkan diri membaca cerita saya yang absurd ini :"v**

 **Ciaaaosssu!**

 **Ryukizaki.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Hell, is This True?!

 **Author's Note !**

 **Yosh! Saya kembali lagi Minna-san~**

 **Hmm.. saya baca beberapa review, dan beberapa ada yang benar tentang misteri chapter kemarin :v**

 **Saya terharu.. cerita saya dapat menarik beberapa pembaca.. hiks.. arigatou minna #plak**

 **Oke, saatnya menjawab review nya!**

 **Senju nara-shinra-san :**

 **Untuk Great Red, dia enggak memiliki Human Form macam Ophis, tapi tetap menjadi Naga. Dan Great Red di sini saya buat Netral, gak mihak benar maupun jahat. Dia Cuma bertugas menjaga Portal Dimensi dan siapapun yang melewati portal tersebut akan diinterogasi(?) olehnya sebelum ia melepas atau membunuhnya.**

 **Untuk True Longinus, biarlah menjadi misteri :v pokoknya terjawab di chapter ini kok Shinra-san.**

 **Untuk unjuk kekuatan, belum saatnya. Chapter 1-6 mungkin hanya perkenalan. Masuk arc seriusnya kalau udah lewat perkenalan**

 **Soal elemen Naruto, dia mempunyai 5 elemen pasti, berkat Rinnegan dari Madara.**

 **Untuk beberapa Reader yang minta Pair :**

 **Uhuk.. ini sih rahasia :v yang pasti Naruto akan dapet pair, dan pairnya Naruto kalau harem hanya tiga maksimal. Karena bakalan repot ngurusin lebih dari 3 cewek, 1 aja udah repot :3**

 **Untuk DeniTria-san :**

 **Hmm… dijelasin di surat Cao-Cao kalau soal alasan dia bertarung melawan Great Red. Mihara Riku itu OC buatan saya kok :v**

 **Untuk Gingga Mahardika-san :**

 **Jujur.. Saya ngakak melihat ini XD sungguh menarik analisis Gingga-san . beberapa ada yang benar, tapi soal ngelamar itu lho aduh XD. Kalau soal ngelamar mah masih jauh :v tapi arigatou buat analisisnya ~**

 **Untuk AdzanzGF :**

 **Hmm Naruto Godlike dong, Sirzech aja kalah dalam sekejap. Soal alur, biarkan jadi Misteri :v**

 **Untuk Guest :**

 **Mengapa Naruto pakai Ootsutsuki? Nah, jadi, Naruto walau mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Namikaze, dia akan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Ootsutsuki di pertarungan. Alasannya sih, karena Naruto dan Sasuke itu keturunan Ootsutsuki, jadi otomatis boleh saja kan pakai Ootsutsuki?**

 **Okeoke~ sekian balasan Review dari saya, nah selanjutnya silahkan dinikmati !**

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi

This is just a fanfiction. More read, more talk, more stories.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

" _Dia, adalah pembawa kegelapan. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya perempuan biasa. Namun, ketika Leviathan asli telah muncul, ia akan membawa gadis itu untuk menjadi penerus kegelapannya. Hati-hatilah, Sang Cahaya! "_

" _T-tidak! K-Kau! T-tak mungkin, ini tak mungkin! "_

" _Semuanya mungkin Naruto-kun, jangan salahkan aku. Karena kau menolak diriku, maka tidak ada satupun yang boleh menerimamu Naruto-kun "_

" _TIDAAAK! "_

" TIDAAAAKK! " Hah hah hah.. Mimpi apa itu.. Dalam mimpiku itu, aku melihat seorang gadis yang tertutup jubah membantai habis sahabat serta rekan-rekanku. Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?!

Haah.. kuhiraukan mimpi tersebut, aku segera beranjak dari sofa yang kutiduri, kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Setelah selesai, kulihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Heh, wajahmu sama saja Naruto, menyedihkan.

Setelah memasak sarapan untuk diriku dan Sasuke, aku segera membangunkan Sasuke dan mandi. Kebetulan hari ini hari sabtu, aku ingin mengajak Sasuke dan yang lain bersenang-senang ke taman bermain.

" Hey Sasuke, apa kau ingin jalan-jalan hari ini? " tanyaku padanya setelah mandi dan berpakaian tentu saja.

" Hmm.. boleh juga, hitung-hitung refreshing menghilangkan jenuh saat satu rumah denganmu " ucapnya mengejek diriku.

" Heh, siapa juga yang ingin satu rumah dengan laki-laki berambut pantat ayam dan bermuka datar. Pantas kau gak laku-laku Sasuke " sindirku padanya

" Hah? Kau tak salah? Rias dan Akeno mengejar-ngejarku tau! " ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Teringat akan hal itu, aku pun menyadari pertanyaanku yang belum kutanyakan.

" Sasuke, apa perasaanmu untuk mereka berdua? " tanyaku serius. Kulihat ia tertunduk, seperti bingung ingin menjawab apa.

" Kau tahu, diriku masih belum bisa melupakan Sakura. Ketika melihat Rias, ia seperti Sakura versi alternate nya, namun ketika melihat Akeno, ia seperti Okaa-san. Sesungguhnya aku hanya menganggap mereka sebagai Sahabat yang harus kulindungi dan kusayangi. Aku.. masih belum bisa melupakan Sakura " ucap Sasuke lesu.

Ah, kalau bukan karena tugas ini, kau tidak akan berpisah dengannya kan Sasuke? Begitu pula dengan diriku, yang tidak akan berpisah dengan Hinata. Heh, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Hinata?

" Yaah.. aku juga begitu. Aku juga belum bisa melupakan Hinata. Walau aku mencintai Sona, tapi rasa cintaku pada Hinata belum bisa hilang " ucapku menjelaskan.

" Heh, sudahlah, kuyakin akan ada jodoh yang tepat untuk kita, dobe " ujarya mencoba menyemangati.

" Heh, kuharap kau benar " balasku tak kalah menyemangati.

Selanjutnya, aku menelpon dan mengirim E-mail kepada Issei, Vali, Riku dan Sairaorg. Sementara Sasuke mengajak Rias dan Akeno beserta Peerage miliknya. Issei, Vali dan Riku setuju ingin ikut, namun Sairaorg tidak bisa karena ia sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai High Class Devil yang akan menjadi Maou.

Aku segera bersiap, memakai jaket putih dengan Sembilan magatama di belakangnya, dan sepatu sneaker berwarna hitam. Sementara Sasuke hanya memakai kaus berlambang Uchiha dengan celana Jeans hitam panjang dan sepatu sneaker hitam sama sepertiku.

Kami pun segera berjalan santai menuju taman bermain tersebut. Aku hanya berdiam tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena Sasuke terlihat sedikit tidak bersemangat. Yaah, aku tahu penyebabya. Mungkin, ketika bertemu dengan Rias dan Akeno dapat membuatnya sedikit membaik.

Tak lama, kamipun sampai di Taman Bermain tersebut, tepatnya di Kuoh Fantasy ( ehem, ini anggap aja kayak Dufan ya ). Kulihat Issei dan Vali juga sudah datang dengan Vali membawa Kuroka ikut serta dan Koneko yang ikut dengan Kakaknya. Sementara Riku berada tak jauh dari mereka sedang mengobrol dengan Kuroka. Rias dan Akeno juga sudah datang, Rias juga membawa peerage miliknya. Namun..

Mengapa harus ada Sona.

" Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun~ " ucap Rias dan Akeno bersamaan saat melihat kami datang.

" Hn, Konnichiwa minna " jawab Sasuke.

" Ara, Naruto-kun, mengapa tak menjawab sapaan dari kami hm? " ujar Akeno sambil menyeringai.

" E-tto kalian kan hanya menyapa Sasuke saja " balasku sedikit takut.

" Ah iya, benar juga. Nah Sasuke-kun, kau tak keberatan kan kalau Sona kuajak? Melihat Kiba mengajak Sona juga " tanya Rias kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapku seperti menanyakan ' Apa tidak apa-apa? ' dan hanya kujawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman palsuku.

" Baiklah, semakin banyak semakin bagus " ujar Sasuke datar.

" Aaah~ kau tak asik Sasuke! Masa bicara begitu dengan datar " ujar Issei.

" Hn, kau pikir aku seperti Dobe? " ejek Sasuke padaku.

" T-TE KORA! APA MAKSUDMU TEME? " ujarku kesal padnaya.

" Nah, lihat kan? Dia sangat berisik " ujar Sasuke setengah bercanda.

" Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan menggoda Naruto-kun terus " ah Riku, terima kasih telah membelaku. Hiks, aku terharu..

" Haah, sesuka kau saja Ri-chan. Baiklah, ayo kita main " ujar Sasuke.

Kami pun segera bermain ke sana-sini, berpencar tentu. Sasuke-Rias-Akeno bersama Kiba dan Sona bermain entah ke mana, sementara Issei, Vali, Kuroka, Koneko, Asia dan Gasper berpencar juga dariku. Kini aku berdua saja dengan Riku. Aah, entah mengapa aku melupakan Sona dan hanya memandang Riku. Ia begitu cantik hari ini.

" Nee, kau ingin bermain apalagi Riku? " tanyaku kepadanya. Kulihat ia berpikir sejenak untuk memberi saran kepadaku.

" hmm.. Bagaimana jika _roller coaster_ saja Naru-kun? " sarannya padaku.

" Hm.. boleh, ayo kita ke sana, sebelum antriannya panjang " aku segera mengajak Riku menuju tempat _roller coaster_ yang jika terlambat sudah sangat penuh. Untungnya, saat itu malah sedikit sepi.

Setelah selesai menaiki beberapa wahana, kini aku dan Riku hanya berdua di bangku dekat taman. Aku dan Riku memakan makanan yang sempat kami beli tadi karena aku lapar. Ia memakan dengan pelan-pelan sementara aku sudah menghabiskan makananku.

" Nee, apa kau senang hari ini Riku? " tanyaku padanya.

" Uhm! Aku senang sekali hari ini. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku Naru-kun " ucapnya sekaligus memberi senyuman manis padaku. Aah.. dia sungguh cantik.. tunggulah sebentar lagi Riku, setelah urusanku selesai, kita akan segera bersama.

" Hee, sama-sama, lain kali kita ke sini lagi berdua " ujarku sembari menyengir lebar. Kulihat ia merona hebat, entah karena apa.

' A-apakah Naru-kun mengajakku kencan? '

" Nah, ini sudah mulai gelap, ayo pulang Riku. Sasuke tadi mengabariku, yang lain sudah pulang duluan " ujarku sembari mengajaknya pulang setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya.

" Hai, ayo Naru-kun " Riku membalas ucapanku dengan menggandeng tanganku. Tunggu, Riku hei jangan menggandeng tanganku sembarangan!

" A-ano Riku, mengapa kau menggandeng tanganku? " tanyaku ragu.

" Heh? Aku hanya senang bisa berduaan denganmu hari ini Naru-kun " ujar Riku senang.

Haaah, melihatnya senang membuatku menjadi ikut tersenyum. Aku berjanji, aku takkan membuat senyuman dari dirimu hilang Riku. Tunggulah aku!

Kami berjalan berdua dengan bergandengan tangan. Entah kenapa, dengan begini membuatku bahagia. Aku tak tahu mengapa, berada dekat dengan Riku membuat diriku nyaman. Oh Kami-sama, inikah namanya cinta? Lupakan, ini sudah keluar naskah, ehm. Oke, aku berjalan dengannya sembari mengobrol banyak hal. Tak lama, kami sudah berada di depan rumah Riku, dan disambut dengan sambutan hangat ayahnya.

" Ah, Okaeri Ri-chan, Naruto-san " ucap ayah Riku yang bernama Mihara Takuya.

" Tadaima, Otou-san " ucap Riku. " Ah, konbanwa, Mihara-san " balasku dengan malu-malu, maklum calon mertua (?)

" Ah, masuklah Ri-chan, Naruto-san, kebetulan aku dan istriku sedang memasak banyak hari ini " ucap Takuya-san ramah. Memang, Takuya-san sudah kenal denganku karena aku sering sekali mengantar Riku pulang saat kami satu kelas dulu.

" Ah, apa tidak merepotkan Mihara-san? Tadi aku juga sudah makan " ucapku menolak dengan sopan. Takuya-san hanya tersenyum.

" Panggil saja Otou-san atau Takuya-san saja Naruto, tak apa-apa, marilah makan bersama-sama " ajak Takuya-san padaku. Alhasil, aku tak bisa menolak ajakannya.

" Ojamashimasu " ucapku ketika masuk ke dalam rumah Riku. Rumahnya besar, hampir seperti mansion. Jika kudeskripsikan, rumah ini terdiri dua lantai, 4 kamar tidur, 2 di bawah dan 2 di atas, 3 kamar mandi, 1 ruang makan, 1 ruang tamu dan sebuah gudan. Oh ya, jangan lupa halaman yang lumayan luas untuk berlatih.

" Araa, ada Naru-kun rupanya, selamat datang~ " ucap Mihara Maki selaku ibu dari Riku.

" Konbanwa, Maki-san " ucapku sopan sembari membungkuk 90 derajat padanya.

" Ara, konbanwa Naru-kun, mari ke meja makan. Dan panggil aku Okaa-san saja oke? " ucapnya lembut sembari mengajakku ke meja makan yang telah tersedia begitu banyak makanan.

" A-aah, h-hai Okaa-san " ucapku malu-malu, iyalah sama calon ibu mertua (?)

Kamipun makan dengan khidmat, diselingi beberapa cerita dariku dan Riku. Setelah selesai makan, aku pun ingin segera pamit pulang, namun karena di luar sedang hujan keras, aku disuruh menginap di rumah Riku.

" Naruto-san, berhubung di luar hujan keras, bagaimana kalau kau menginap dulu semalam di sini? " tawar Takuya-san padaku.

" Ano, apa tidak merepotkan Otou-san? " ucapku ragu karena takut merepotkan.

" Tentu tidak, lagipula masih banyak kamar yang kosong. Riku sendiri juga tidak keberatan, iya kan? " jawab Takuya-san, etto, Otou-san padaku dengan senyuman yang mengartikan sesuatu pada Riku.

" I-iya, t-tak apa-apa kok, lagipula ru-rumah ini menjadi lebih ramai " jawab Riku malu-malu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf jika merepotkan " jawabku sembari menghela nafas.

Aku pun segera naik ke kamar atas, berhubung hari sudah malam dan besok adalah hari minggu jadi aku tidak bersekolah. Samar-samar, aku mendengar sesuatu di luar kamar.

" _Nee nee anata, apa kau berpikir jika Riku dan Naru itu cocok? "_

" _Hmm.. tentu, anak itu mengubah Riku yang dulunya pendiam menjadi ceria. Lagipula, ia adalah pemuda yang baik, jika suatu saat ia akan melamar Riku, aku pasti merestuinya "_

" _Aaah, syukurlah, kuharap ia segera bersatu dengan Riku. Aaah~~ aku tak sabar menggendong cucu~ "_

" _Kau ini, mereka masih 17 tahun, masa iya akan menikah? Lagipula.. aku bisa memberimu anak dan Riku adik hehe "_

" _E-e-eh, a-apa? A-ah, t-tidak jadi "_

" _Ayolah, kita sudah 1 minggu tidak bermain, aku sangat menginginkanmu tau "_

" _K-kau ini! D-dasar mesum! "_

" _Hee? Kalau begitu ayo~ "_

" _Ch-chotto! KYAAA "_

Dan.. berakhirlah malam tersebut yang akhirnya bisa kujalani dengan tenang, walau aku sempat malu karena secara tidak langsung aku sudah dianggap menantu oleh mereka berdua. Hehe, tapi aku bahagia jika itu dapat terjadi tentu.

Pagi harinya, setelah sarapan bersama keluarga Mihara, aku segera pamit pulang, karena Sasuke menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Ia kembali mengingatkanku bahwa surat dari Cao-Cao belum kubaca dan ia juga penasaran.

" Hoi dobe, lama sekali kau. Kemarin malam kau berbuat apa saja dengan Ri-chan hah? " tanya Sasuke saat aku baru saja pulang ke rumah.

" Ck, aku tak berbuat apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi ayah di umur 18 tahun kau tahu " jawabku jengkel.

" Hah, sudahlah. Ini, suratnya ada di meja ruang tamu. Kupikir kau melupakannya dan ternyata benar "

 _ **Untuk Namikaze Ootsutsuki Naruto dan Uchiha Ootsutsuki Sasuke**_

 _ **Hei, apa kabar kalian? Maaf jika aku baru saja mengabari kalian berdua. Pekerjaan menjadi bawahan Michael dan seorang siswa membuatku repot, terlebih banyak sekali misi yang diberikan. Aku menulis surat ini, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya untuk kalian sahabatku.**_

 _ **Maaf jika aku menyembunyikan ini, aku meminta agar Para Petinggi merahasiakan soal misi berbahaya ini. Kau tau kan, beberapa saat yang lalu Ophis datang membawa berita yang sedikit buruk? Portal celah dimensi sedikit terbuka, dan aku ditugaskan untuk menyelidikinya. Tentu saja aku tak bisa menolak kan? Walau bahaya apapun, demi umat manusia aku rela melakukannya.**_

 _ **Dalam penyelidikanku, tidak ada hal yang aneh, semuanya terasa normal hingga Naga itu menemukanku. Aku dipaksa mengaku seorang penyusup atau bukan. Namun, yang terjadi adalah pertarunganku dengan naga tersebut. Naruto, Sasuke, aku masih bisa menceritakan surat ini karena Aku Masih Hidup dan aku ingin kalian merahasiakannya. Great Red memang kuat sekali, aku dibuat sekarat olehnya. Kau pasti bingung mengapa Michael dan para petinggi tidak mengetahui kalau aku selamat kan?**_

 _ **Aku menulis kematian bohongku dengan bantuan Ophis tentu saja. Aku sengaja merahasiakannya agar kelak kau dapat sedikit diandalkan, karena kutahu kau juga bosan kan hehe? Nah, kau juga bingung kenapa bisa ada True Longinus di Michael kan? Itu adalah True Longinus yang palsu. Aku masih memegang True Longinus milikku.**_

 _ **Naruto, Sasuke, aku ingin kalian menjaga rahasia ini. Aku juga mendapatkan informasi yang mungkin mengejutkan bagimu. Saat aku berhadapan dengan Great Red, ada cahaya silau yang menghadang kami dan menembus celah dimensi. Kau tahu itu apa? 2 orang manusia, wanita dan pria. Berambut kuning dan merah. Kelak, kau akan menemui mereka, namun tidak sekarang Naruto.**_

 _ **Satu hal lagi, di kamarku ada beberapa senjata yang dapat kau gunakan. Kusanagi milik Sasuke juga sudah dapat digunakan. Oh ya, tolong berikan barang yang kusimpan untuk Serafall di brangkas kamarku, kodenya 093781. Aku tak bisa panjang lebar lagi, kondisiku juga memburuk. Untuk saat ini, tolong gantikan posisiku sebagai andalan Petinggi Naruto, kau saja bisa mengalahkanku dan para petinggi, kuharap kau dapat segera menyatukan dengan tanpa adanya perbedaan di dunia ini.**_

 _ **Jaa na, sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto, Sasuke. Simpan rahasia ini oke? Sampai jumpa!**_

 _ **Cao-Cao.**_

" Cih, ano baka. Mau sampai kapan ia membuat kita terus khawatir " ucapku kesal sekaligus lega karena sahabatku ternyata masih hidup.

" Sudahlah, ini demi kebaikan kita juga, lagipula ia benar dengan tindakannya Naruto " Sasuke menjelaskan padaku.

" Kuharap kau benar. Nah, kau ada kegiatan? Kalau kau ingin di rumah, aku ingin keluar untuk mencari udara segar " ucapku pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng sembari duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televise.

" Tidak, aku ingin di rumah saja. Lagipula, aku ingin menyaksikan drama kesukaanku " ucap Sasuke datar dan..bersemangat ketika soundtrack drama favoritnya diperdengarkan. Aku hanya bisa memandang Sasuke cengok dan memutuskan untuk segera keluar rumah. Siapa juga yang mau nonton drama dengan adegan tak bermutu.

 **SKIP TIME**

Ah, sudah siang rupanya, setelah puas bermain-main di game center sekaligus membeli **Steam Wallet** , akupun bergegas ke rumah. Tentu saja untuk memainkan game. Namun, saat aku ingin menyebrang, aku melihat pemandangan yang membuatku shock.

" _Nee, Minato, apakah kau yakin kehidupan baru kita ini akan menjadi indah ? "_

" _Tentu saja Kushina, anak kita juga ada di sini. Ini hanyalah masalah waktu sebelum kita bertemu dengannya "_

" _Ah! Kau benar, Naru-chan ada di sini. Kuharap aku bisa segera bertemu dengannya "_

" _Sabarlah, akan ada waktunya. Untuk sekarang, kita harus mengumpulkan banyak informasi untuk fraksi manusia "_

" _Hm, kau benar. Ayo, kuyakin Menma dan Naruko sudah menunggu di rumah "_

Ini.. membuatku dilema.. Tou-san, Kaa-san juga berada di dunia ini. Inikah maksud dari Cao-Cao? Di satu sisi aku ingin menghambur ke pelukan mereka dan mengajak mereka ke rumahku, namun aku tahu mereka sedang melakukan tugas. Aku tak boleh egois, aku yakin aku akan bertemu dengan mereka.

Maa sudahlah, waktunya pulang dan bermain! Sebelum hari esok yang membosankan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note!**

 **Yo Minna-san~ bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya? Bagus kah? Atau kurang menarik? Haih, saya sendiri juga pusing dengan alurnya :v**

 **Beberapa misteri sudah terjawab di sini, dan memunculkan teka-teki baru. Siapakah gadis di mimpi Naruto? Ada yang bisa menebak?**

 **Seperti biasa, Author akan meninggalkan beberapa petunjuk untuk chapter selanjutnya. Nah, petunjuknya adalah :**

 **Sona**

 **Cemburu**

 **Alasan**

 **1**

 **Sacred Gear**

 **Terbongkar**

 **Nah, ada yang bisa menebak? Jika ada, ayo direview :v (modus) hehe silahkan menebak minna~**

 **Baik, sekian dari Author, mohon kritik dan saran dari pembaca sekalian.**

 **Ciaooossu~**

 **Ryukizaki.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : My True Identity

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi

This is just a fanfiction. More read, more talk, more stories.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

Langit begitu cerah hari ini, tentu saja karena ini hari sekolah. Hari membosankan di mana di samping kita belajar berbagai ilmu seperti Matematika, Sains, Sosial, macam-macam Bahasa, kita juga harus belajar mengendalikan kekuatan yang ada di dalam diri kita. Akademi Kuoh menyediakan itu semua, berbagai fasilitas dan sebagiannya. Iblis, Manusia, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh berada di satu lingkungan, lingkungan sekolah. Sekolah yang dibuat untuk menyatukan seluruh umat demi kedamaian dunia.

Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan peringkat yang diadakan di sekolah ini. Secara keseluruhan, peringkatku malah naik, dari posisi terakhir menjadi posisi ke 100. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah Sirzech-san sengaja membuatnya?

Setelah sampai di Akademi Kuoh, aku segera menuju ke kelasku. Setiap kali aku berpas-pasan dengan siswa maupun siswi, tatapan mereka masih sama, meremehkan. Jujur saja, walau aku menyembunyikan kekuatanku,bukan berarti aku suka diremehkan. Namun, aku tidak peduli, aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di sekolah ini.

" Hei lihat, si cupu itu katanya berhasil masuk peringkat 100 besar "

" Heh? Mungkin dia menyogok Sirzech-sama demi peringkat tersebut "

" Tentu saja, orang lemah seperti dia tidak cocok setingkat dengan kita yang elit "

Aku terus berjalan menghiraukan berbagai bisikan hina mengenai diriku. Dalam hatiku, aku merasa sedih, ingin rasanya aku menangis karena merasakan hal yang dulu pernah kurasakan.

" Kalian, jika kalian tidak tahu apapun soal Naruto, sebaiknya kalian diam atau kuhancurkan kalian " suara dingin nan datar memasuki indra pendengaranku. Aku berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang membelaku.

" Sekali lagi kalian menghina sahabatku, aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan kalian. Kalian hanya bisa melihat seseorang dari luar saja, padahal kalian tidak tahu kebenarannya " Sairaorg.. lagi-lagi kau melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Aku berjalan menghampiri Sairaorg yang sedang emosi dan menepuk bahunya.

" Sudahlah sobat, aku tak apa-apa, tenangkan pikiranmu " ucapku biasa.

" T-tapi mereka sudah menghinamu, Naruto " bantah Sairaorg tidak mau kalah.

" Aku tidak merasa terhina, sahabatku. Lagipula, hanya kau, para petinggi, Issei, Vali, Kuroka, Cao-Cao, Sasuke, Rias dan Akeno beserta Riku yang mengetahui kebenarannya " ucapku sembari mengajaknya pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

" Wakatta, maafkan tindakanku tadi Naruto " ucapnya menyesal.

" Daijoubu, aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau membelaku, arigatou Sairaorg " ucapku sembari tersenyum.

Selama berjalan menuju kelas kami, kami bercanda karena aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku sampai di kelasku dan melihat Issei dan Vali sedang berdebat sesuatu dan membuat Sasuke yang sedang mencoba tidur kesal.

" Hoi-hoi ada apa dengan kalian? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut, tidak takut kena jutsu Sasuke? " tanyaku sembari bercanda pada mereka berdua.

" Naruto-san! Ini, kami sedang membahas mana yang lebih menarik, dada atau bilang pantat lebih menarik daripada dada, tentu saja aku tidak terima! " ucap Issei kesal. Pantas saja wajah Sasuke kesal, akupun kesal jika begini.

" Tentu saja! Pantat adalah yang terbaik, apalagi jika kau melihat pantat Kuroka " ucap Vali bangga nan mesum.

" Kau salah! Dada lah berkuasa! Dada Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai dan Riku-chan yang terbaik! " ucap Issei tak mau kalah.

" Heh, soal Riku kau benar, ia benar-benar sexy " ucap Vali menyetujui ucapan Issei.

" H-hoi kalian berdua, h-hentikan debat kalian " ucap Sasuke ketakutan.

" Hohoho~ jadi kalian berpikir mesum tentang Riku ya… "

' Shimatta! Aku lupa kalau ada Naruto-san! Matilah kita…' batin Issei dan Vali menyesal.

" Nee, murid-muridku tersayang~ latihan Sabtu nanti kulipat menjadi 100 kali ya~ dan juga… Kalian akan merasakan neraka sekarang juga hehe.."

" MAAFKAN KAMI NARUTO-SAN! "

" TIADA MAAF BAGI KALIAN! **Mugen : Tsukuyomi** " ucapku marah pada mereka. Kuaktifkan Rinnegan milikku dan menjebak mereka ke dunia ilusi milikku. Untung saja Sasuke dengan cepat menyuruh yang lain keluar.

 **Tsukuyomi no Sekai ( Dunia Tsukuyomi )**

" Nah, Issei, Vali, hukuman kalian akan kalian rasakan di sini. Di sini aku adalah Dewa, kalian baru pertama kali merasakan ini, jadi nikmatilah ya~ " ucapku sembari tersenyum manis pada mereka.

'Khuhk! I-ini gila, aku tidak menyangka akan merasakan neraka' batin mereka berdua.

Aku menciptakan tiang gantungan dan mengikat mereka berdua sembari menelanjangi tubuh mereka.

" Nah silahkan nikmati nerakanya~ oh ya~ kalian akan berada di sini selama 72 jam atau 3 hari yang sama saja 1 detik di dunia nyata, jadi bersenang-senanglah ya~ " ucapku sembari menghilang dari dunia ilusi milikku.

 **Naruto POV off**

Terlihat kini kedua orang yang digantung telanjang hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka melihat banyak gadis memegang senjata menakutkan semacam Katana, Kapak, Sabit dan sebagiannya.

'Apa ini! Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai bahkan Koneko-chan dan Raynare-chan ada di sini! Terlebih, mereka membawa senjata yang menakutkan' batin Issei panik.

" Ara-ara~ Issei-kun, kau berani menggoda perempuan lain sepertinya ~ " Akeno mengatakan dengan nada manis berkebalikan dengan aura dan niatnya.

" Issei, kau sudah berani menggoda perempuan lain yaa, maka kau harus dihukum " Rias mengatakan dengan nada datar yang membuat bulu kuduk Issei merinding.

" Hyoudou-kun, kau brengsek " ucap Raynare tajam.

" Vali-senpai, akan kukatakan pada Kuroka-nee kalau kau berselingkuh di belakangnya " ucap Koneko dingin nan tajam.

" Saa minna~ ayo kita siksa mereka berdua "

Rias menusuk Issei di bagian perut hingga keluar banyak sekali darah yang mengalir.

" UGYAA " Issei berteriak kesakitan.

" Ara, Issei, ini belum apa-apa lho "

Akeno mendekati Issei, menjilat darah yang mengalir dan mengeluarkan usus dan lambung yang ada di dalam perut Issei.

" GYAA! HENTIKAN! " Issei semakin berteriak kesakitan.

" Ara, ini menyenangkan sekali. Ayo kita lanjutkan Issei~ " Akeno tertawa girang seperti menemukan mainannya.

Sementara Vali sedang disiksa oleh Koneko dengan cara 'anu' nya dipotong dan kembali tumbuh dan dipotong kembali.

" Vali-senpai, ini akibat dari kau mengkhianati Kuroka-nee "

" UUUGGHHH! HENTIKAN BIADAB! " sama seperti Issei, Vali berteriak kesakitan, namun sepertinya jauh lebih sakit karena..yaah kalian tahulah.

Semakin mereka berteriak semakin pula siksaan mereka menyakitkan.

" Nah, ini sudah hampir 3 hari. Sayang sekali kita harus mengakhiri pesta ini. Nah, mari kita akhiri pesta ini dengan penutup yang menakjubkan "

Rias dan Koneko memegang tombak yang sangat tajam. Kemudian, tiang yang menyalib Issei dan Vali melayang dengan Issei dan Vali menghadap ke arah tanah (tengkurap tapi melayang).

" Nah~ nikmatilah~ "

JLEB JLEB!

" UUGGGHHH! " Issei dan Vali tidak bisa berteriak lagi, ini sudah batas mereka. Bagian..belakang mereka, ditusuk oleh kedua tombak tersebut. Sedangkan Rias dan Koneko hanya tersenyum manis sembari tertawa manis.

" Ara-ara~ nikmat sekali rasanya permainan ini~ " Akeno bicara dengan nada yang gembira.

 **The torture end, back to Naruto Point of View**

Kulihat, Issei dan Vali berteriak sembari memegang bokong mereka, tak lama mereka pingsan dengan keadaan tengkurap. Yaah, itulah akibatnya jika kalian berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadap Riku. Aku dengan seenak jidatku menyeret kedua murid sekaligus sehabatku itu ke ruang UKS. Para murid yang melihat kejadian ini hanya memberi jalan untukku sembari memandang takut. Haha, ini belum apa-apa.

" Hei lihat, dia dengan seenaknya menggeret Issei dan Vali! Kurang ajar sekali dia "

" Dasar tidak sopan, menggeret kedua Kaisar Naga begitu saja, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Kalau mereka marah bisa-bisa dia mati nanti "

" Betul, dia hanya beruntung saja masuk 100 besar. Pasti dia menyogok Sirzech-sama, benar-benar tak tahu diri "

Sudah cukup. Aku sudah muak harga diriku dipermalukan.

" Kalian, jika hanya bisa bicara seolah kalian tahu segalanya tentang diriku, maka kusarankan berhenti sebelum kusumpal mulut kalian dengan fakta menyakitkan " ucapku tajam nan dingin menusuk hati. Banyak kulihat murid yang ketakutan, ada juga yang sok berani dan sok jagoan.

" H-heh? Memangnya orang lemah sepertimu bisa apa? Sacred Gear saja tidak punya, jadi apa kekuatanmu hah? Kau manusia, tapi mempermalukan Cao-Cao sebagai manusia terkuat " ucap salah satu murid yang kuketahui bernama Murayama Izuki.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita bertarung sekarang juga Murayama-san? Jika kau bisa menyentuhku barang hanya seujung jari saja aku akan mengaku kalah darimu " ucapku datar. Kulihat ia tersenyum sombong dan banyak murid yang menertawakanku.

" Hoi tak salah? Kau ingin melawan pengguna Sacred Gear **[Aria Thunder]**? Kau tak melihat kalau Izuki itu berada di posisi 19 hah? " ucap temannya.

" Kalau begitu begini saja, seluruh murid di sekolah ini bertarung denganku, bagaimana? " ucapku semakin dingin.

" HAHAHHAHAAHA LIHAT DIA, ORANG LEMAH SEPERTINYA INGIN MELAWAN SELURUH MURID? KAU INGIN MATI? HAHAHA KASIHAN SEKALI ORANG TUAMU MEMPUNYAI ANAK LEMAH SEPERTIM- " ucapan Izuki terhenti tatkala tangan astral berwarna hitam keoranyean memegang badannya.

" **Dengarkan aku. Kau boleh menghinaku sepuasnya, mencaciku, apapun itu. Tapi, ketika kalian menghina kedua orang tuaku, sahabatku, guru-guruku, aku tidak akan sungkan membunuh kalian semua** " ucapku benar-benar dingin dan menatap tajam Izuki yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman Susano'o-ku.

" K-Kau! Lepaskan aku! " Izuki semakin memberontak. Aku memindahkan diriku dan dirinya ke arena khusus Rating Game.

" **Kau akan kubunuh di sini, Sirzech tidak akan keberatan jika salah satu murid ada yang mati. Lagipula, Cao-Cao juga tidak membutuhkan orang sombong sepertimu dari golongan manusia** " ujarku padanya yang membuatnya takut.

" KAU KIRA AKU TAKUT PADAMU BIADAB?! KUBUNUH KAU DI SINI! " Izuki berhasil melepaskan dirinya dan segera mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya. Terlihat sekarang Izuki memakai sepatu besi biru dengan memegang Katana berwarna biru juga.

" Kau akan merasakan kekuatanku, **Aria Thunder** akan memusnahkanmu " ujar Izuki sombong.

" **Majulah. Aku akan menyerang begitu kau selesai** " Aku mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharinganku.

" **First Step : Lionsault!** " Izuki menyerangku dengan berbagai serangan asal. Aku hanya menghindar dengan menggerakan kepala, tangan dan badanku.

" Cih, tidak berhasil. Baiklah, **Second Step : Assault Jumper** " Aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak dari dalam tanah, dan seketika tanah pijakanku retak memunculkan Izuki yang menghilang sesaat dan berusaha menendangku dari bawah.

" Itu saja? Kau peringkat 19 mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini? Memalukan sekali " ucapku sembari mengejek dirinya yang membuatnya semakin marah. Ia kembali menyerangku membabi buta, tendang, pukul, tendang, pukul hingga mengeluarkan serangan-serangan yang berasal dari Katananya.

" Jangan hanya bisa menghindar saja brengsek! " ucapnya sembari mengangkat Katananya dan menebaskan secara vertikal ke arahku.

" **Holy Moon Slash!** " aku segera melompat ke belakang dan bersiap dengan serangannya.

Tunggu, kecepatannya semakin lama semakin cepat. Jika seperti ini, ia bisa mengenaiku, aku harus berhati-hati.

" Kau mempunyai mata yang jelek sekali, kuyakin itu adalah mata lemah, bahkan mata itu kurasa tidak ada apa-apanya, hanya berguna untuk menakut-nakuti saja " ujarnya sombong sembari menembakkan aura suci ke arahku.

" **Mata ini adalah pemberian dari orang yang kuanggap sebagai guruku… KAU SUDAH MENGHINANYA, KAU AKAN MERASAKAN KEKUATAN MATA 'LEMAH' INI BRENGSEK!** " AKU SUDAH TIDAK PEDULI, AKAN KUHANCURKAN DIA!

' **Naruto! Sadarlah! Tahan Emosimu kawan'** suara Kurama menyadarkanku.

'Ada apa Kurama? Aku akan membuatnya hancur sekarang!'

' **Ini bukan dirimu, tahan emosimu. Kau lupa perkataan petapa itu? Bertarunglah dengan insting serta otakmu Naruto. Jangan terbawa emosi, kau bisa saja menghancurkan kota ini dan akan diincar nantinya** ' Kurama memperingatkanku.

' Kau benar, terima kasih dan maafkan aku Kurama '

' **Heh, merepotkan saja dirimu ini** '

Kembali ke pertarunganku, kini kulihat ia sudah kelelahan.

" Kau sudah kelelahan? Lemah sekali, padahal ini baru 20 menit saja. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan ini "

" MASIH BELUM BRENGSEK! **BALANCE BREAKER : ARIA LIGHTNING BOLT** " Balance Breaker? Hoo, karena ini ia disandang sebagai peringkat ke 19 ya? Kulihat sekarang sepatu birunya menjadi berwarna kuning dan Katananya menghilang. Ia memakai haori putih dan menggunakan sarung tangan berwarna emas.

" Hoo, menarik. Tunjukkan kekuatanmu " aku segera bersiap dengan mengaktifkan Susano'o ku.

" **Last Step : Aria Lightning third form, Thunderstrike** " ucapnya dan seketika ia sudah menghilang seperti Hiraishin, aku cukup terkejut. Ia muncul di belakangku dan menyerangku, aku terpental dengan kerangka Susano'o-ku sedikit sekali retak. Heh, lumayan juga.

" Lumayan juga, kau cukup kuat rupanya "

Ia menghajarku lagi dan lagi, namun aku masih bisa berdiri tanpa ada satu lukapun.

" C-cih.. kurang ajar, inikah batasnya.. " ah, kulihat ia sudah sangat kelelahan. Ah, aku tidak tega menghabisinya.

" Heh, INIKAH YANG KALIAN ANGGAP PERINGKAT 19? LEMAH. SAMA SEPERTI KALIAN. KALIAN YANG HANYA MENGHINA ORANG TANPA TAHU SIAPA DIA SAMA SAJA LEMAH " aku berteriak ke arah penonton yang sedari tadi menonton pertarunganku dengan Izuki. Kulihat mereka terkaget-kaget.

' Heh, akhirnya Sang Kaisar menunjukkan siapa dirinya ' batin Sairaorg senang.

' Akhirnya kau buat mereka tercegang juga Dobe/Naruto-kun ' batin Sasuke dan Riku.

' Naruto-kun, akhirnya kau melakukannya ' Rias dan Akeno pun ikut-ikutan membatin.

" Kau lihat? Kau mengejekku tapi kau hanya melukai pelindungku. Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku dan masih menganggap diriku lemah? Kuakui Balance Breaker mu lumayan, tapi kau tidak akan bertahan dariku selama 2 menit jika aku mau. Kecepatan kilatmu masih jauh lebih lambat daripada kecepatan kilatku. Kau lemah, kau hanya tidak ingin dibilang lemah maka dari itu kau mencari orang yang lebih lemah darimu untuk kau hina, sayangnya kau menghina orang yang salah " ujarku panjang lebar. " Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan satu jurus andalanku " aku segera merapal segel jurusku.

" **Fuuton : Rasengan** " ujarku sembari melompat kearahnya dan mengarahkan Rasengan anginku ke perutnya.

" UGHAA! KISAMAAA! " Izuki berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri setelah menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

TEET TEEET TEEEET

Tiba-tiba sebuah layar monitor muncul dan menampakkan Sirzech.

" _Kudengar sudah terjadi pertarungan, dan benar saja. Namikaze Naruto, kau sudah membuktikan dirimu setelah kuangkat ke peringkat seratus. Aku tersanjung melihat kekuatanmu yang kau sembunyikan, maka dari itu, mulai detik ini peringkat pertama Akademi Kuoh ditempati oleh dirimu, Namikaze Naruto menyusul hilangnya Cao-Cao. Selamat dan teruskan prestasimu, Namikaze-kun "_

Hening.

Hening.

Hening…

NANI?! APA DIA GILA?!

" JANGAN BERCANDA SIRZECH-SAMA! MANA MUNGKIN ANDA MENGANGKAT DIA MENJADI PERINGKAT PERTAMA?! " teman Murayama tersebut berteriak marah ke arah monitor yang menampilkan Sirzech.

" _Apa kau mempunyai masalah Taki-san? Jika kau keberatan, maka kau bisa melawan Namikaze-kun untuk merebut peringkat pertama itu_ " Hoi-hoi.. kenapa jadi tambah buruk 'sih?

" Dia benar Sirzech-sama! Mana mungkin Namikaze lemah tersebut menang? Dia pasti curang kan? "

" _Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kalian tidak percaya, aku berani bertaruh jika Namikaze-kun melawan Uchiha-kun sekarang juga makan arena ini akan hilang hanya dengan satu jutsu mereka saja_ " Hoi.. kau terlalu melebihkan dasar om-om..

Namun, akhirnya mereka terdiam. Mereka mengetahui kekuatan Sasuke yang dapat mengalahkan lawannya hanya dalam satu hingga lima menit saja.

" _Baiklah, karena pertarungan ini telah selesai, kuharap kalian segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing karena pembelajaran hari ini ditiadakan dikarenakan pertarungan ini. Untuk Murayama-kun, akan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Kuoh dan akan dirawat khusus di dalam penanganan Grayfia. Baiklah, sampai jumpa semua_ " layar monitor menghitam dan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Aku segera berjalan menuju ke arah gedung sekolah untuk mengambil tasku dan segera pulang, yaah sia-sia saja aku membawa buku pelajaran sebanyak ini (-_-").

Setelah mengambil tasku, aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dan tentunya menuju rumahku dengan santai tidak mempedulikan tatapan takut dari siswa-siswi sekitarku.

" Namikaze-san " seseorang memanggilku, kutengokan kepalaku ke belakang dan… kulihat Sona yang memanggilku.

" Ah, Shitori-san, doumo " sapaku ramah padanya.

" Tak perlu seformal itu, Naruto-san. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu atas keberhasilanmu " ucapnya datar sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

" Ah, terima kasih banyak, apa hanya itu? "

" Tentu saja tidak. Kakakku memintamu untuk menemuinya di Mansion Sitri hari Minggu nanti " ucapnya yang tentu saja datar.

" Hmm.. baiklah, tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku akan datang bersama Sasuke nanti "

" Baiklah, itu saja, sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanm- "

" Ah Naru-kun~ rupanya kau di sini! Mou! Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana! " ucapan Sona terpotong oleh Riku yang baru saja datang menghampiri kami.

" Ah Ri-chan, gomen gomen, kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang " ucapku yang sebenarnya lupa kalau hari ini kembali pulang bersamanya.

" Ah ada Sona-kaichou rupanya, doumo. Baiklah, sampai nanti Kaichou. Ayo Naru-kun! " ucap Riku menggandeng tanganku sembari tersenyum..sinis..?

" Aaah, kalau begitu aku duluan Kaichou, jaa ne " ucapku ramah padanya.

 **End of Naruto POV.**

 **Sona POV**

Kenapa hati ini sakit sekali? Sungguh sakit sekali rasanya melihat dirinya bersama perempuan itu. Aku tahu ini salah, aku sudah memiliki kekasih.. tapi apa gunanya memiliki kekasih yang _playboy_ seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya dia menghindariku karena sesuatu. Yang kutahu tentangnya adalah dia murid jenius melebihiku dan selalu meminta bantuanku bila ada salah satu pelajaran yang kurang dikuasainya.

Kalian mungkin mengira aku ini membencinya.. sebenarnya sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak membencinya.. walau begitu, aku juga tidak menyukainya.. tapi mengapa hati ini selalu sakit setiap kali ia bersama perempuan lain? Aku tak tahu.. sewaktu Kiba didekati oleh perempuan lain-pun aku tidak peduli sama sekali.

Kenapa ini terjadi padaku..

Aku bersikap ketus padanya dulu.. karena kupikir ia hanya siswa yang sombong dan pendiam sekali. Tentu saja alasanku itu tidak masuk akal bukan? Entahlah, aku selalu merasa canggung setiap kali bicara padanya, seperti ingin bicara namun tak tahu harus bagaimana..

Kini, ia menjauhiku. Ia mengira kalau aku membencinya. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat hatiku sakit.. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi hati ini sakit sekali..

Aah.. tanpa sadar air mataku berlinang melewati pipiku. Mengapa aku begitu lemah terhadap hal seperti ini? Mengapa aku begitu bodoh?

" Kaichou, apa kau tidak apa-apa? " suara perempuan mengejutkanku. Segera kuhapus air mataku dan kembali memasang wajah datarku.

" Ada apa, Tsubaki? " tanyaku berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya. Awalnya ia seperti curiga, namun ia menghiraukannya..mungkin?

" Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa kau dipanggil Serafall-sama ke Mansion Sitri sekarang "

" Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana " ucapku mengakhiri percakapan kami. Tsubaki seakan mengerti, ia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir memberikanku waktu untuk kembali ke ruanganku dan merenung.

'Sadarlah Sona! Kau gadis yang kuat! Kau tidak boleh menangis hanya karena ini' batinku untuk kembali menyemangatiku. Namun entah mengapa.. hatiku tetap merasa sangat sakit setiap kali membayangkan hal seperti tadi.

Kurasa aku harus mengakuinya..

Namikaze Naruto-kun, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, seperti yang Rias katakan padaku.

Namikaze Naruto-kun, kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang membuatku begini.

Namikaze Naruto-kun, aku harus mengakui sesuatu..

" Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun " ucapku pelan di dalam ruangan yang sangat hening ini.

Dalam keheningan, aku berbaring di kasur yang ada di dalam ruanganku. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan kakakku hari ini.

Pada akhirnya aku tertidur, memimpikan hal yang selalu kuimpikan. Sebelum tertidur, aku bergumam sesuatu.

' _Aku mencintaimu, tunggulah aku Naruto-kun_ '

 **End of Sona POV**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **HOLA MINNA~~ #digeplak**

 **HUWAAA GOMEN GOMEN LAMA BANGET APDETNYA ASTAGA! KELUPAAN APDET GEGARA SAKIT DAN LIBURAN :'v**

 **Huwaaa~ sungguh maafkan hamba :'v hamba juga seorang siswa yang banyak tugas dan belum sempat melanjutkan fic ini hingga sekarang :'v**

 **HUWAA GAK NYANGKA TERNYATA LUMAYAN BANYAK YANG SUKA FIC GAJE INI :"v HAMBA SEMAKIN BERTEKAD UNTUK MENYELESAIKANNYA! YOSH!**

 **Seperti biasa, hamba menerima masukan dan kritik dari pada reader sekalian untuk memperbagus cara menulis hamba. Hamba hanyalah manusia biasa yang mempunyai banyak kekurangan.**

 **Dan seperti biasa lagi (:'v) Hamba akan menuliskan beberapa petunjuk untuk chapter selanjutnya :**

 **Riku**

 **Masa Lalu**

 **Dark**

 **Janji**

 **Terlupakan**

 **Nah, silahkan ditebak walau alurnya sembrewel dan gak jelas, mudah-mudahan reader sekalian masih ingin membaca cerita absurd hamba ini.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca cerita serta memberi kritik dan saran.**

 **Ciaooosu~**

 **Ryuzaki.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Beginning

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hola Minna-san~ hamba akhirnya kembali~!**

 **Nah, untuk chapter ini, hamba khususkan untuk membahas masa lalu Naruto dan Sasuke saat berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 dan saat mereka pertama kali masuk ke Dimensi DxD. Bagi para reader yang review, maaf hamba belum bisa membalas semuanya, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan hamba jawab :'v**

 **Untuk chapter 5 dan 6 author akan memfokuskan untuk menerangkan awal dari facfict ini, jadi jika ada yang bingung bisa ditanyakan.**

 **Dan untuk reader yang menanyakan untuk pair.. tenang saja :v Sona nggak akan sama Naru kok**

 **Naru : Author kampret! Lu kira gua apaan sampe diincer ama dua cewek kacamata, minus pula!**

 **Author : ano Naru.. tuh.. Lihat, Sona sama Riku udah bawa apaan..**

 **Naru : Mampus gua.. KURANG AJAR LU THOR!**

 **Nah.. karena Naruto nya sedang dihajar oleh duo megane-onna, kita mulai saja fic gaje ini!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi

This is just a fanfiction. More read, more talk, more stories.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

 **Shinobi Dimension, Middle of Dessert, 2 years ago.**

Keadaan medan pertempuran tersebut sudah hancur lebur. Ootsutsuki Kaguya akhirnya dikalahkan, berkat Tim 7 dan Obito. Saat ini Tim 7 sedang menuju ke arah Hagoromo untuk mendengarkan pesan terakhirnya, bersama dengan seluruh Bijuu yang sudah berkumpul.

" Nah, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi, kuucapkan selamat telah mengalahkan ibuku. Aku berterima kasih, berkat kalian Dunia Shinobi akhirnya selamat " ucap Hagoromo halus.

" Tentu Hagoromo-sama, ini semua berkat seluruh Shinobi, bukan hanya kami saja " balas Kakashi merendah.

" Baiklah, waktuku di sini sudah hampir habis. Selain itu, kalian para Bijuu bagaimana? Kalian sudah bebas, apa kalian ingin tetap di tubuh Naruto atau bebas? " tanya Hagoromo pada ke-9 Bijuu yang sudah berkumpul.

Sontak semua Bijuu terdiam, namun Kurama segera menimpali.

" Kami akan berada di tubuh Naruto, Jijii. Kami para Bijuu setuju untuk bersama Pahlawan Shinobi ini hingga akhir hayatnya " ucap Kurama tegas.

" KURAMA?! BENARKAH? YATTA! KUKIRA KAU AKAN PERGI MENINGGALKANKU KARENA KAU SUDAH BEBAS! " Naruto sangat girang mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak meninggalkannya. Sementara para Bijuu hanya menertawai Kurama karena mempunyai Jinchuuriki yang begitu berisik.

" Urusai! Bersyukurlah pada Kurama-sama, dasar bocah tengik " yaah pada akhirnya Kurama kesal juga.

WUUSH WUUSH WUUSH

Tiba-tiba, datanglah ke-4 Hokage terdahulu, mendarat di sebelah Kakashi yang sedang bicara dengan Hagoromo.

" Naruto " Naruto menengok ke siapa yang memanggilnya. Yondaime Hokage, atau Namikaze Minato, atau ayahnya. Dengan segera Naruto berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, seakan ingin mengatakan " ayah aku berhasil! " dan membuat ayahnya itu bangga.

" Hora hora, ada apa Naru? " tanya Ayahnya dengan senyuman lembut pada anak satu-satunya itu.

" Tidak apa, aku hanya bahagia saja akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu dan ibu bangga " balas Naruto sembari tersenyum tulus.

" Ahahaha, kau memang benar-benar mirip Ibumu, Naru. Nah, Naru, waktuku sudah tidak akan lama lagi, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini adalah Edo Tensei dan ini sudah bukan dunia yang harus kutempati lagi " Minato berucap dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara sedih dan tak rela meninggalkan anak yang sangat disayanginya ini.

" Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya " Naruto pun begitu, dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin ayahnya kembali meninggalkannya.

Di saat momen ayah anak itu berlangsung, Tobirama segera melaju ke arah Madara yang sekarat akibat Kaguya yang mengambil Juubi darinya.

" Heh, jadi saat seperti ini kau juga ingin membunuhku? Sama saat kalian membunuh Izuna, adikku dulu " Madara berucap dengan lemah, pasrah akan ajal yang akan menjemputnya lagi.

" Kau tidak pantas berada di dunia ini, kau hanyalah penghancur Madara. Maka dari itu, aku akan segera menyelesaikan apa yang kakakku tidak bisa lakukan " Tobirama mengeluarkan kunai dan mengarahkan kunai tersebut ke arah Madara yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

WUUSH TAK

Namun, tanpa diduga, Hashirama segera menahan tangan adiknya tersebut. Hashirama menatap tajam Tobirama, seakan memberi ancaman kalau berani berbuat sesuatu pada Madara.

" Lepaskan kakak! Aku akan segera mengakhirinya! " Tobirama mencoba untuk berontak, tapi Hashirama tidak melepasnya malahan semakin kuat mencengkeram tangan adiknya itu.

" Berhenti Tobirama. Sekali lagi, kau akan membuat kesalahan fatal " Hashirama berucap dengan sangat dingin dengan aura yang membuat Hagoromo sedikit merinding. Pada akhirnya, Tobirama berhenti dan sembari mendecih pergi dari sana dan membuat Hashirama dan Madara kini hanya berdua saja untuk bicara terakhir kalinya.

" Heh, miris sekali. Sahabat yang dulu ingin kubunuh, malah sekarang menyelamatkanku " Madara berucap sinis pada Hashirama yang memandangnya sendu.

" Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat bunuh aku, aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun padamu " ucapan Madara tersebut membuat Hashirama semakin sedih. Ia duduk di sebelah sahabatnya tersebut, mengalirkan chakra miliknya sehingga perlahan Madara merasakan bahwa chakra dan tenaganya kembali.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! " Madara berusaha berontak menolak chakra Hashirama, tetapi tidak bisa. Hashirama memaksa chakra nya masuk.

" Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu sahabatku. Ini hanya satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa membalasmu. Terlebih, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kedua pahlawan tersebut bukan? " Madara terkejut karena Hashirama mengetahui apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

" Ini adalah satu-satunya cara aku membalasmu sahabatku. Tak peduli kau dulu pernah jadi rivalku, musuhku dan pernah mencoba membunuhku, aku tetap menganggapmu sahabatku " Hashirama tersenyum cerah kepada Madara yang terkejut dan tidak bisa berucap apa-apa.

" Heh, dasar dobe " pada akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kecil, Madara menampakan senyuman tulus miliknya. Semua yang berada di sana terkejut, kalau kedua Dewa Shinobi tersebut bisa akur, tidak seperti di buku sejarah yang mengatakan sebaliknya.

" Berhenti mengatakan itu Teme! Kau membuatku malu di depan Hagoromo-sama " Hashirama sontak kesal mendengar panggilan dari Madara tersebut, meskipun sebenarnya ia merindukannya. Tingkah keduanya, membuat semua yang ada di sana menjadi…sweatdrop?

" Hentikan candaan kalian, aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku dan Naruto, Kuso-jijii " Sasuke berucap dingin pada Madara yang hanya menatap datar dirinya.

" Hooh, ternyata Fugaku memberikanku cucu kurang ajar " Madara seperti kesal saat Sasuke berucap kurang ajar padanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya berkedut-kedut tanda marah mendengar ucapan Madara itu.

" Berhenti bercanda! Katakan cepat! "

" Baiklah, Kuso gaki, kemarilah " Madara memanggil Naruto yang sontak membuat Naruto kesal, namun tetap menurut datang ke Madara.

" Melihat kalian telah mengalahkan Kaguya, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada kalian dan meminta sesuatu pada kalian. Dulu, saat aku menyembuhkan lukaku, aku membuka portal dimensi dengan Rinnegan dan Jikkukan Ninjutsu yang kupelajari dari Uzumaki. Aku terdampar di sebuah dimensi, di mana di dimensi tersebut terjadi peperangan yang melegenda. Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh berperang, sehingga manusia pada saat itu terkena dampaknya. Aku dengan segenap kekuatanku menghentikan peperangan tersebut dan berhasil, dengan bantuan fraksi Iblis yang mengembalikan kekuatanku dan memberikanku umur yang sedikit panjang. Setelah dimensi tersebut damai, aku kembali ke Dunia Shinobi, melanjutkan rencana mata bulan yang hanya akal-akalan untuk membangkitkan diriku supaya aku bisa kembali bertarung dengan Hashirama, karena pada saat itu, Hashirama telah tertindih tanah " Madara mencoba sedikit humor untuk menghilangkan tegang pada ceritanya itu. Hashirama hanya bisa pundung mendengar ucapan Madara yang menghina dirinya.

" Aku ingin kalian menjaga perdamaian tersebut. Di sana, aku minta kalian menjaga kedamaian antara ketiga fraksi dan Youkai, bila kalian bertemu dengan pemimpin Youkai di sana, berikanlah kalung mutiara ini kepadanya. Ia pasti tahu kalung ini. Dan.. " Madara merapal beberapa segel tangan yang rumit dan mensummon berbagai perlengkapan ninja yang ia punya.

" Aku berikan seluruh perlengkapan ninjaku ini pada kalian. Gunbai milikku, kuserahkan pada Naruto sementara Sasuke kau mendapatkan schyte milikku. Aku juga memberikan kedua armor milikku dan Hashirama yang masih kusimpan, bersama scroll jutsu milikku. Dan yang terakhir, kemarilah Naruto " Naruto menurut dan duduk di depan Madara.

" Pejamkan matamu dan diamlah untuk beberapa saat " Madara menyentuh kedua mata Naruto yang tertutup, mentransferkan seluruh kekuatannya dan Rinnegan miliknya.

" Apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa kekuatan yang amat besar " Naruto sendiri terkejut dengan kekuatan yang mengalir ke dalam dirinya.

" Heh, aku memberikan semua kekuatanku padamu, termasuk Sharingan dan Rinnegan milikku. Semuanya telah tertanam di Rinneganku, kau bisa melihat masa laluku. Dan untuk Sasuke, aku memberikan sel senju padamu, agar kau bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan milikmu secara sempurna " Madara memberikan tabung yang berisi cairan berwarna putih kepada Sasuke.

" Nah, ini saja. Ingatlah pesanku ini, semua kekuatan ini gunakanlah demi kebaikan. Aku pernah berbuat kesalahan besar, jangan sampai kalian mengulang lagi kesalahanku ini. Dan Naruto, buatlah aku bangga dengan menjadi penerus Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Naruto. Bukalah portal tersebut dengan Rinnegan, kau bisa langsung membukanya karena sudah tertanam di Rinnegan tersebut " Madara lalu beralih pada Hashirama yang masih saja pundung. Madara mencoba berdiri, walau harus susah payah dan dibantu oleh Naruto, lalu berjalan ke arah Hashirama.

" Dobe, bangunlah " Hashirama menengok dan melihat Madara yang sedang menatapnya dengan lembut. Hashirama segera bangun dan terkejut ketika Madara memeluknya layaknya kakak yang sangat sayang pada adiknya.

" terima kasih, sampai bertemu di akhirat. Sayonara "

Dengan begitu, Uchiha Madara telah tiada, meninggalkan cahaya yang menyilau selama beberapa detik. Momen haru itu membuat Naruto meneteskan sedikit air matanya, sementara Hashirama sudah menangis karena bahagia kalau Sahabatnya telah kembali ke jalan yang benar.

" Nah, kalau begitu aku akan melepas Edo Tensei ini. Kalian para Bijuu segeralah kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto " para Bijuu menurut, kecuali Hachibi yang memberikan setengah chakranya pada Bee yang masih terkena Tsukuyomi.

" tunggu Hagoromo-sama. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Naruto terlebih dahulu " Minato segera memberikan tanda kepada Naruto untuk segera menuju ke arahnya.

" Nah Naruto, selamat ulang tahun! " Naruto sontak sangat terkejut, mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun kedua selain dari Iruka.

" Hehe, kau sudah tumbuh sangat besar, dan membuatku serta Kushina bangga " Minato tersenyum lebar melihat Naruto yang masih saja terkejut.

" Nah Naruto, inilah akhirnya. Aku harus segera kembali ke Kushina, atau tidak nanti dia memarahiku. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Ibumu? "

" Tunggu ayah. Hagoromo-jijii, bolehkah aku meminta dua hal padamu? " Naruto bertanya kepada Hagoromo yang lumayan jauh darinya.

" Hmm, apa itu Naruto-kun? "

" Aku ingin, kau tidak melepas Edo Tensei ayahku, dan aku ingin agar kau membawa jenazah ibuku ke sini " ucapan Naruto sontak membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut, mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

" Tunggu Naruto, kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Ini sal- " ucapan Kakashi terhenti oleh Hagoromo.

" Tidak apa-apa Kakashi, ini adalah satu-satunya hadiah dariku untuknya. Dan, aku akan membawa jasad Jiraiya beserta Itachi dan kawanmu Neji telah kubangkitkan juga, meski kini ia pingsan " Sasuke juga terkejut mendengar hal tersebut.

POOF POOF POOF

Tiba-tiba, muncullah tiga peti mati yang memunculkan jasad Kushina, Jiraiya dan Itachi. Naruto yang bisa melihat ibunya secara langsung, sangat bahagia.

" terima kasih banyak Hagoromo-sama! " Naruto membungkukkan badannya kepada Hagoromo.

" Sama-sama Naruto-kun. Nah, adakah yang ingin kalian sampaikan pada Naruto, para Kage terdahulu? " tanya Hagoromo pada semua mantan kage yang ada di sana.

" Naruto, ingatlah pesanku ini. Jadilah Shinobi yang bijaksana, lindungilah apa yang kau sayangi, dan jadilah Shinobi yang hebat ,melampaui kami semua. Dan.. jagalah impian Madara, kumohon padamu " ucapan Hashirama mewakili semua kage yang ada adalah ucapan terakhir sebelum jiwa mereka kembali ke akhirat, terkecuali Minato yang tetap berada di sana.

" nah, aku akan kembali. Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah menjaga dunia ini " Hagoromo pun juga ikut menghilang mengikuti para kage yang terlebih dahulu menghilang.

" Nah sebelum aku membangkitkan mereka, kita harus melepas Tsukuyomi terlebih dulu Sasuke " Naruto menjulurkan tangannya yang terdapat tanda Matahari ke arah Sasuke yang juga ikut menjulukan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

" **Mugen** **Tsukuyomi : Kai!** "

Dan setelah itu, akhirnya semua shinobi maupun penduduk yang terkena ilusi tersebut kembali seperti semula. Kembali hidup dan bersorak gembira menandakan kemenangan mereka.

' Kau berhasil, Naruto ' batin Tsunade, Gaara dan teman-temannya.

Kembali ke Naruto dan team 7 beserta Minato, kini Naruto sudah memasuki mode Ashura nya dan segera mengaktifkan Rinnegannya, sehingga kini ia bukan lagi memasuki mode Ashura, tapi sudah masuk Rikkudou Mode. Rambutnya menjadi putih, dengan perban melilit dahinya (mirip Ashura), serta pakaian khas Ootsutsuki dengan Sembilan magatama di belakangnya, tak lupa tongkat dengan Gudoudama mengitarinya.

" Inikah Rikkudou mode? Sangat hebat, kuyakin kau akan masuk mode ini juga Sasuke " ucap Naruto penuh bangga seakan mengejek Sasuke yang kelihatan iri.

" Nah Ayah, Ibu, Jiraiya-sensei, Itachi-san, selamat datang kembali ke dunia. **Senpou : Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!** " Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menyebutkan jutsunya. Dari tanah munculah kepala(?) yang membuka mulutnya lebar dan mengeluarkan aura hijau yang masuk ke dalam tubuh keempat mayat tersebut.

Tubuh Minato yang tadi seperti kertas kembali menjadi manusia normal, dengan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai beserta jubah Yondaime Hokage miliknya. Sementara hal serupa juga terjadi pada ketiga lainnya. Kulit pucat mereka kembali menjadi kulit pada umumnya, dan perlahan-lahan mereka kembali membuka mata mereka. Tangan Jiraiya yang hilang pun juga ikut kembali.

" Ini.. di mana? " Kushina yang pertama kali terkejut kalau ia sudah hidup kembali. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dan melihat Minato beserta team tujuh yang juga ikut terkejut.

" Haah.. haah.. selamat..datang.. k-kembali.. Ibu.. " Kushina terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara buah hati satu-satunya. Ia menengok ke arah suara tersebut berasal, dan melihat Naruto yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya yang kelelahan.

" N-naruto.. NARUTOO! " Pelukan hangat, itulah yang diterima Naruto dari ibunya. Ia segera membalas pelukan ibunya tersebut, seakan mereka adalah anak dan ibu yang sudah dipisahkan sangat lama dan baru bertemu sekarang.

" Naruto! Kau Naruto kan? Anakku?! " Kushina menangis bahagia mengetahui kalau anaknya yang telah membangkitkannya.

" Tentu saja, aku ini satu-satunya anakmu hihi " tambah deraslah air mata Kushina. Ia sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anaknya secara langsung, bukan saat ia membantu Naruto mengontrol kekuatan Kyuubi.

" Kushina?! Minato?! Dan Kakashi serta Itachi juga?! Bagaimana mungkin?! " Jiraiya juga terkejut tatkala ia membuka matanya, ia sudah melihat kejadian ini. Tak jauh darinya, Itachi juga sangat terkejut melihat hal ini.

" Ah, Jiraiya-sensei, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Selamat datang kembali ke dunia ini " ucapan Minato membuatnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? " Jiraiya merasa sangat bingung, ia seharusnya sudah mati dan malah kembali hidup lagi.

" Tanyakan pada muridmu itu sensei, ia yang memaksa Rikkudou-sama untuk memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya " ucap Minato sambil menunjuk Naruto

" Naruto.. jadi ini ulahnya? Dan, apakah ini sehabis terjadi perang? "

" Ya, kami para aliansi Shinobi memenangkan peperangan ini dengan bantuan tim 7 Konoha beserta Obito. Para Edo Tensei sudah dilepas berkat Itachi " Sasuke menjelaskan dengan dingin.

" Sasuke.. ada apa ini? " Itachi bertanya kepada Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah menengok ke arah Naruto yang sudah tidak kelelahan akibat Sakura yang menyembuhkannya.

" Naruto, perang sudah selesai. Ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan, yakni membuat revolusi di Konoha " Sasuke berujar tajam kepada Naruto

" Apa maksudmu Sasuke?! Bukankah kita mendapat misi?! " Naruto berujar marah pada Sasuke

" Persetan dengan misi, aku akan membuat revolusi pada dunia shinobi. Jika kau ingin menghentikanku, datanglah ke tempat kita pertama kali bertarung " Dengan begitu, Sasuke segera menghilang dengan Shunshn.

" Naruto! Hentikan Sasuke, kumohon! " Itachi berteriak kepada Naruto yang terkejut. Dengan sigap, Naruto menghilang menuju ke arah di mana satu-satunya tempat mereka pertama kali bertarung

(Pertarungan sama seperti di Canon, akan terlalu lama mendeskripsikannya)

 **Skip Time, after the battle**

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak pertarungan kedua dewa shinobi yang baru, semua desa kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Pagi yang cerah di Konoha, terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Hinata, ehem, kencan maksudnya, ya mereka berkencan di pagi yang cerah ini. Entah apa yang terjadi, setelah sembuh dari pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, ia segera mencari Hinata dan mengajaknya kencan sehari kemudian.

" Nee Hinata, apa yang kau inginkan untuk hari ini? " Naruto bertanya lembut pada Hinata. Sontak, Hinata memerah karena melihat Naruto yang sangat tampan (hoek).

" Etto.. aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja denganmu, Naruto-kun " tentunya, Hinata masih sedikit gugup ketika dekat dengan Naruto.

" Hmm.. baiklah, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa lalu akan kuajak kau ke tempat favoritku? " tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan antusias Hinata.

Sementara itu..

" Hoi lihat, Naruto sudah memulai _pedekate_ nya tuh " suara perempuan memecah keheningan yang tercipta dari sudut gang yang sepi.

" ck, mendokusei, untuk apa kita mengikuti mereka? Biarkan saja mereka berkencan, lagipula kenapa pula kalian mengajakku sih? " tanya suara laki-laki dengan nada malas

" Oh ayolah, kau tidak ingin kulaporkan ke Temari kalau kau pura-pura sakit untuk menghindar kencan dengannya kan? " kali ini suara perempuan lain terdengar dengan nada mengancam kepada laki-laki tersebut

" Haaah.. perempuan memang merepotkan " suara pasrah laki-laki itu terdengar

" UOOH NARUTO-KUN! IA SUDAH MELANGKAH LEBIH DULU DARIKU! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA NYA MEMBARA! "…tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa dia

" Hn, sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka kencan dengan bahagia " ucap suara laki-laki dengan nada dingin

" Ara Sasuke-kun, kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan? " suara perempuan pertama terdengar lagi

" Uuh.. t-tentu tidak Sakura " Sasuke menjawab dengan takut

" Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kita ingin lakukan? Mereka sudah pergi menjauh " tanya Sakura pada yang lainnya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita ke Yakiniku Q saja? Aku lapar " jawab Chouji pada Sakura.

" Hmm.. ide bagus, sekalian kita ajak Naruto dan Hinata juga " Ino menimpali ide dari Chouji dengan senang

" Baiklah baik, kalau begitu aku akan mencari Sai " balas Sakura sembari pergi untuk mencari Sai

" Aku pergi dulu, aku ingin pulang untuk berlatih bersama Itachi " Sasuke juga akhirnya pulang karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus ia lakukan di sana.

" Mendokusei, ayo Chouji, Ino " Shikamaru juga ikut pulang menuju rumahnya.

" Neji-kun, apa kita ikut pulang saja? " tanya Tenten yang kebetulan ikut.

" Aku akan berlatih bersama Lee, kau mau ikut? " ajak Neji pada Tenten yang secara resmi sudah menjadi tunangannya.

" Ah, boleh aku ikut Neji? Aku ingin sparring melawan kalian berdua " tanya Kiba yang disambung gonggongan Akamaru.

" Boleh saja, nah Lee, ayo kita pergi " dengan begitu, mereka berempat menuju ke training ground khusus tim 9.

Tunggu, ada yang terlupakan…

" Mereka tidak mengingatku " er..ah.. Kasihan Shino.

" Apa kau senang hari ini Hinata? " tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang kini menggandeng tangannya

" Uhm, aku senang, terima kasih Naruto-kun " tentu saja, siapa yang nggak senang?

" Haha, baiklah, kita akan segera menuju ke tempat favoritku, pegangan " ucap Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

' **Hiraishin** ' cahaya kilat berwarna putih terlihat bersamaan dengan hilangnya Naruto dan Hinata.

WUUSH

Kini mereka berdua berada di atas patung Hokage, tentu saja Hinata terkesima melihat pemandangan Konoha dari atas sana.

" Nah, ini adalah tempat favoritku di mana dulu aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di sini untuk melihat desa ataupun berlatih di hutan sana " Naruto segera duduk di samping Hinata untuk menikmati indahnya sore hari di Konoha.

" Hee, ternyata Naruto-kun mempunyai tempat rahasia juga " Hinata terkikik melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seakan tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Hinata kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto, yang membuat empunya terkejut sedikit. Naruto kemudian merangkul Hinata yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia sedang berpikir, apakah dirinya sanggup untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata untuk mengemban tugas yang diamanatkan oleh Madara.

" Nee, Hinata, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? " Naruto membuka suaranya memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

" Uhm, apa itu Naruto-kun? " tanya Hinata penasaran.

" Etto.. kau sudah tahu perihal aku akan pergi menuju dimensi lain kan? apakah tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanmu? " Naruto tertunduk lesu

" Hihi, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Naruto-kun? Walau pada akhirnya aku melarangmu, kau pasti akan pergi juga kan? Aku pasti akan sedih jika Naruto-kun pergi, tapi aku tidak boleh egois bukan? " Hinata menjawab dengan senyum lembut sembari mengusap pipi Naruto.

" Apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu Naruto-ku, aku siap menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Dan apabila kau menyukai perempuan lain di sana, kejarlah mereka, aku akan merelakanmu demi mereka, asal kau tidak melupakanku " jawaban dari Hinata membuat Naruto menatap gadis yang kini sangat dekat dengannya. Ia kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat yang membuat Hinata terkejut namun ia juga membalasnya.

" Hinata.. arigatou, kau benar-benar beruntung dicintai perempuan sepertimu. Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, lagipula, aku akan berusaha menemukan cara untuk mengunjungimu " jawab Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata.

" Uhm, tentu. Apapun untuk Naruto-ku " Hinata tersenyum bahagia, perasaannya tersampaikan juga dan dibalas. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

" Nee Hinata, 2 hari lagi aku akan pergi, jadi besok maukah kau berkencan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku mengunjungimu lagi? "

" tentu saja, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun " jawab Hinata dengan lembut.

" Arigatou, Hinata "

Hari ini adalah keberangkatan Naruto dan Sasuke menuju dimensi baru mereka. Semua kerabat dan sahabat mereka sekarang berada di atas Gedung Hokage untuk melihat kepergian mereka. Terlihat juga kelima Kage yang kebetulan hadir di Konoha untuk membahas kerja sama antar lima desa tersebut.

" Nah, ini sudah waktunya. Tsunade-baachan terima kasih sudah menyembuhkan tanganku dan Sasuke tanpamu pasti karir Ninjaku akan terhambat hehe " ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sementara Tsunade hanya tertawa bangga.

" Naruto, Sasuke, jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Lindungi apa yang ingin kalian lindungi, ingatlah itu " ucap Itachi dengan senyuman tipis.

" Tentu saja, Itachi-san, aku akan menjaga adik bodohmu ini agar tidak salah jalan lagi nantinya " sementara Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Naruto seakan berkata ' Sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, akan kubuat hangus kau '

" Naruto, ambilah gulungan ini " Jiraiya melempar sebuah gulungan kepada Naruto

" Itu adalah gulungan untuk mempelajari Fuinjutsu, pelajarilah agar kau bisa memasteri Fuinjutsu karena itu sangat berguna untukmu " ucap Jiraiya.

" Arigatou, Ero-sennin " dengan kurang ajarnya Naruto berkata seperti itu.

" Nah, sudah waktunya. Minna, jaga diri kalian ya! "

" Naruto, tunggu! " Kushina berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluk putranya tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya.

" Naruto, jagalah dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu banyak memakan ramen, itu tidak sehat untukmu. Sering-seringlah makan sayur agar kau sehat, jangan lupa banyaklah istirahat. Naruto, Ibu berterima kasih padamu telah memberiku kehidupan keduaku, maaf aku baru memberi kasih sayang untukmu selama satu bulan ini. Dan Naruto, lindungilah orang yang kau sayang, seperti Ayahmu yang melindungi desa ini. Kami..menyangangimu Naruto " Naruto tidak bisa membendung air matanya, ia sangat menyayangi Ibunya tersebut.

" Uhm.. tentu saja, Kaa-san. Akan kuingat pesanmu, jaga juga kondisimu Kaa-san. Aku sangat sangat menyayangi kalian berdua, terima kasih sudah ingin menjadi orang tuaku " ucap Naruto lembut sembari memeluk ibunya.

" Naruto, pesanku sama seperti ibumu, maaf aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa " Minato berujar pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Tak apa Tou-san. Nah, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa minna! "

Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan Rinnegan miliknya dan kemudian terciptalah sebuah celah dimensi yang lumayan besar. Sasuke dan Naruto segera masuk ke celah dimensi tersebut dan kemudian celah tersebut tertutup rapat kembali.

' Selamat berjuang, Naruto, Sasuke '

 **Underworld, DxD Dimention, Gremory's Forest**

BRUK BRUK

Naruto dan Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus di sebuah Hutan.

" Ini di mana? Seperti di hutan " tanya Naruto bego yang sontak langsung dihadiahi tinjuan di kepalanya.

" Ittai, apa yang kau lakukan?! "

" Kau bego apa idiot? Ini kan memang hutan " ujar Sasuke sambil menghela nafas melihat saudara tak sekandungnya ini begitu bodoh.

" Cih, kau yang bego, gak bisa bedain bego dan idiot " ujar Naruto kesal

" Apa katamu?! Mau kubakar kau hah?! " Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto dan Naruto juga ikut menarik kerahnya.

" Siapa takut?! Kau hanya beruntung menang dariku saat itu! "

Sementara itu, keempat iblis yang sedari tadi ada di sana sweatdrop melihat tingkah dua manusia di depan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasakan ada yang bersembunyi berhenti bertengkar dan tatapan mereka menjadi tajam.

" Keluarlah kalian, aku tahu kalian ada di sana " ucap Naruto lantang dan membuat keempat iblis tersebut terkejut.

" Wah, ternyata kau tahu ya? Ah maafkan kami yang tidak sopan " ucap Sirzech diikuti anggukan malu dari Ajuka, senyuman polos dari Serafall dan Falbium yang menguap.

" Siapa kau? Kenapa aura mu berbeda dari manusia? " tanya Sasuke tajam

" Ah, maaf, aku adalah Sirzech Lucifer, pemimpin Iblis, yang di sebelahku adalah Ajuka Beelzebub, yang perempuan di sampingku ini adalah Serafall Leviathan sementara dia adalah Falbium Asmodeus, kami semua adalah Maou atau pemimpin iblis. Dan ini adalah Underworld, tepatnya berada di bawah dunia manusia " ujar Sirzech sambil tersenyum ramah.

" A-APA?! I-IBLIS?! J-JANGAN MENDEKAT! A-AH PERGILAH! " Naruto sontak langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke dan membuat keempat Maou tersebut kembali sweatdrop.

" Ahaha, tak perlu takut, kami berbeda dari Hantu. Dan ngomong-ngomong siapa kalian berdua? Bagaimana kalian yang notabene adalah manusia bisa masuk ke sini? " tanya Ajuka pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Kami berasal dari Dimensi Shinobi, di mana aku dan saudaraku yang pengecut ini datang. Di sana kami adalah dua dari 5 orang yang berhasil mengalahkan sosok yang dapat menghancurkan dunia. Kami mendapat misi dari mendiang kakek buyutku untuk menjaga dan mendamaikan dunia kalian. Kalian tentu tahu Uchiha Madara kan? " ujar Sasuke yang membuat keempat Maou tersebut sangat terkejut.

" Uchiha Madara-sama, maksudmu orang yang mempunyai kekuatan yang amat besar tersebut? " tanya Sirzech memastikan.

" Ya, dia adalah kakek buyutku dan juga saudaraku ini berhasil mengalahkannya. Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan dia Namikaze Naruto. Dan dobe, bukankah Madara sudah memberitahumu tentang ini? Kenapa pula kau masih takut " Sasuke menyudahi perkenalannya dan Naruto dengan menendang Naruto sehingga tersungkur di depan para Maou

" Err.. S-salam kenal, Sirzech-san, Serafall-san, Falbium-san, Ajuka-san. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, panggil aku Naruto. Dan maaf telah mengira yang tidak-tidak pada kalian " ujar Naruto sembari menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal, tentunya setelah berdiri dan memberikan glare ke Sasuke.

" Ahahaha tentu, jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini di rumahku? Sekalian akan kuperkenalkan pada keluargaku bahwa keturunan Madara-sama telah datang " ujar Sirzech pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Madara-sama? Kakek tua itu kau panggil dengan Madara-sama? Hadeh, aku heran kenapa ia bisa mendapat panggilan tersebut " ucap Naruto yang disambut tawa dari Sirzech dan Ajuka.

" Haha, tentu saja, karena ia berhasil mengalahkan keempat Maou terdahulu sendirian. Ia bahkan membuat seluruh Iblis di Underworld kagum dan menghormatinya " ujar Ajuka

" Heh, ternyata sikapnya di dunia ini begitu berbeda daripada ia yang berada di dunia shinobi " Sirzech tertawa pelan karena kedua pemuda yang baru saja datang ini berani menghina manusia yang dianggap sebagai pahlawan di Underworld.

" Ahaha, memang seperti itulah, ia berhasil membuat keempat Maou terdahulu kalah dengan pertarungan empat lawan satu, bukankah ia hebat? Meski sikap arogan dan datar nya itu sering membuat kami takut " Ajuka menimpali omongan Naruto yang membuat Naruto tertawa

" Haha, asal kau tahu Ajuka-san, ia itu hanya menjaga imej nya saja, buktinya saudaraku ini pernah ketahuan mengintip perempuan di ons- " belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan omongannya, kepalanya sudah kena bogeman dari Sasuke yang memamerkan mata saktinya

" Sekali lagi kau mengolok-olokku, akan kubuat kau gosong " yah..intinya Uchiha selalu menjaga imej nya.

" Ano, bisakah kalian mendekat? Kita akan segera berteleportasi ke kediamanku, sementara Maou yang lain akan kembali ke tempat masing-masing " Sirzech berujar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" Ah maaf, baiklah ayo Sirzech-san " ucap Sasuke sembari menarik(baca : menyeret) badan Naruto yang tersungkur di tanah

" Baiklah, Ajuka, Sera, Falbi, aku serahkan sisa urusan ini pada kalian. Kalian tentu tahu harus berbuat apa kan? "

" Serahkan saja pada kami Sir-tan " ujar Serafall sembari berteleport menyusul kedua Maou yang sudah meninggalkannya.

" Nah, ayo kita menuju ke kediamanku " dengan begitu, lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Gremory muncul di bawah kaki mereka bertiga dan seketika mereka bertiga menghilang dari hutan tersebut.

 **Gremory's Mansion**

Lingkaran sihir muncul di depan gerbang utama Kediaman Gremory dan memunculkan tiga sosok..ehm, satu iblis dan dua manusia. Iblis tersebut berwajah bijaksana, _charming_ , dengan rambut berwarna merah dan menggunakan armor putih. Manusia pertama memiliki wajah tampan dengan rambut yang menutup mata kirinya, menggunakan baju biru keabu-abuan dan celana hitam panjang beserta sandal shinobi dengan sebuah katana terselip di pinggangnya. Sementara manusia yang satu lagi… berwajah cukup tampan, memiliki wajah yang manis dengan tiga guratan di kedua pipinya, menggunakan _hitai-ate_ berlambang daun dengan baju berwarna hitam dan celana oranye-hitam. Meski manusia tersebut masih pingsan sih.

" Sirzech-sama! Ada apa gerangan Anda membawa dua manusia ini? " tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang tersebut.

" Maa, aku bertemu mereka berdua di Hutan Gremory. Dan mereka ini adalah keturunan dari Pahlawan Underworld " ucap Sirzech sembari tersenyum kecil kepada penjaga tersebut.

" Ah begitu, baiklah maafkan ketidaksopanan kami, silahkan masuk " kedua penjaga tersebut kemudian membuka gerbang Mansion Gremory.

" Baiklah, ayo Sasuke-san, kasihan jika saudaramu itu terus menerus diseret "

Yaah.. pada akhirnya Naruto harus merelakan dirinya diseret sepanjang jalan menuju kediaman utama Gremory.

" Tadaima, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama " Sirzech memberi salam kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menikmati teh sore hari.

" Oh Sirzech, okaeri, tumben kau sudah pulang " ujar Zeoticus atau biasa disebut Lord Gremory.

" Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, aku ingin memperkenalkan kedua pemuda in- "

" DOBE! BANGUN! " sebelum Sirzech menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto yang kemudian membuat empunya terbangun seketika.

" Ittai! Apa-apaan kau hah? "

" Lihat, kita sudah sampai, jangan berpura-pura pingsan. Kau itu berat sekali, jangan merepotkanku " ujar Sasuke yang kesal akibat tingkah saudaranya itu.

" A-ah, maafkan kelakuan saudaraku yang rada bodoh ini. Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto, dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kami berdua merupakan keturunan dari Uchiha Madara " ucap Naruto sembari membungkukan sedikit badannya bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya.

" M-Madara-sama?! A-ah, maafkan jika kami menyambutmu kurang sopan Naruto-san, Sasuke-san " ujar Zeoticus sembari tersenyum canggung.

" Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengetahui nama kalian selain Sirzech-san " ujar atau lebih tepatnya Naruto meminta untuk mereka memperkenalkan diri.

" Ah maaf, namaku Zeoticus Gremory dan ini adalah istriku, Venelana Gremory " ujar Zeoticus memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Nah, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, jika tidak keberatan maukah kalian menginap di Underworld hari ini? " tawar Zeoticus pada mereka berdua.

" Apa tidak merepotkan Zeoticus-sama? Sejujurnya aku dan saudaraku ini ingin tinggal di dunia manusia " ujar Sasuke yang ingin menolak tawaran Zeoticus.

" Tentu saja tidak, suamiku ini pemaksa Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Kami juga belum memperkenalkan kalian dengan Rias " ujar Venelana yang juga memaksa mereka untuk menginap.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan siapa itu Rias, Vanelana-sama? " tanya Naruto

" Cukup panggil Venelana-san saja, Naruto-kun. Rias adalah anak kedua kami, ia bersekolah di dunia manusia sembari menjaga teritori Gremory dan Sitri "

" Sitri? Klan yang bisa memanipulasi air itu? " tanya Naruto pada Venelana

" Ya, kau benar Naruto-san. Baiklah, Sirzech antarkan mereka ke kamar mereka. Dan Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, anggaplah seperti di rumah sendiri, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan pelayan di sini " ujar Zeoticus ramah.

" Ah, terima kasih Zeoticus-san " ujar Naruto sopan sembari membungkukan sedikit badannya.

" Baiklah, ikuti aku Naruto-san, Sasuke-san " ujar Sirzech kepada kedua manusia tersebut.

 **Skip Time**

 **Night Time at Gremory's Mansion**

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di perpustakaan keluarga Gremory. Tujuannya sih berbeda-beda, Sasuke yang mencari info tentang dimensi baru mereka sementara Naruto mencari buku ilmu.

' _Trihexa,Great Red dan Ouroboros Dragon. Buku ini sepertinya menarik '_

" Hoi teme, kau sedang baca apa? " tanya Naruto yang datang dengan 3 buah buku bersampul angka, sains dan teknologi.

" Sejarah dunia ini mungkin, lanjutkan saja bacaanmu dobe dan jangan ganggu aku dulu " ujar Sasuke yang sedang serius membaca.

" Huh, kau tidak asik " Naruto kemudian duduk jauh dari Sasuke dan dengan khusyuk membaca bukunya itu.

' _Ouroboros Dragon adalah naga yang memiliki kekuatan immortal atau tidak ada batasnya. Konon, Ouroboros Dragon bersama dengan Great Red pernah bertarung dengan makhluk yang dapat mendatangkan kiamat ke dunia ini, Trihexa atau 666. Dalam pertempuran yang memakan bertahun-tahun itu, Trihexa dapat dikalahkan dan disegel jauh dipelosok dunia ini. Dunia saat itu bersyukur kepada kedua naga tersebut '_

Kemudian Sasuke membuka lembar berikutnya dan membaca sampai habis.

" Sasuke-sama, Anda dan Naruto-sama diharapkan untuk segera menuju ke ruang makan oleh Zeoticus-sama " ujar sesosok…Maid? Ah, Maid dengan rambut silver

" Ah baiklah, terima kasih Grayfia-san, dan tolong panggil kami dengan akhiran san saja " ujar Sasuke yang kemudian membangunkan Naruto.

" Bangun Dobe, kita disuruh untuk ke ruang makan, kurasa waktu makan malam telah tiba " ujar Sasuke sembari menepuk punggung Naruto yang tertidur setelah membaca habis buku sains yang tadi ia bawa.

" Humm.. 5 menit lagi Kaa-san.. " sontak perempatan muncul di kepala Sasuke.

" BANGUN BAKA! " teriak Sasuke ke telinga Naruto yang sontak membuat empunya berteriak.

" KORA! BISAKAH KAU MEMBANGUNKANKU DENGAN LEBIH MANUSIAWI?! " Naruto yang telah bangun (dengan tidak etis) itu segera 'menyembur' Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

" Sudahlah! Ayo cepat kita ke ruang makan " Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak menyumpahi dirinya.

" Ah Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, silahkan duduk " ujar Zeoticus ramah

" Terima kasih, Zeoticus-san " yang kemudian dituruti oleh kedua manusia tersebut.

" Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai makan malamnya "

Tak ada suara yang bergema selain suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang mereka gunakan untuk makan. Naruto yang tidak biasa menggunakan sendok merasa sedikit kesusahan untuk menyantap makanannya.

" Ano maaf, apakah ada sumpit? " tanya Naruto ke Grayfia yang berdiri di belakang Sirzech

" Sepertinya ada, tunggulah akan saya ambilkan " kemudian Grayfia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan sumpit.

" Terima kasih, Grayfia-san "

Makan malam yang hening tersebut akhirnya selesai.

" Ehem, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, apakah kalian yakin ingin tinggal di dunia manusia? " tanya Sirzech yang membuka pembicaraan malam itu.

" Tentu Sirzech-san, kami tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih dari ini " ujar Naruto sopan.

" Kalau begitu, besok kalian bisa menempati rumah baru kalian. Dan Naruto-san, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu? " Sirzech kemudian melirik ke arah ayahnya dan dibalas anggukan kecil.

" Tentu, apa itu Sirzech-san? " tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Aku ingin kau bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Rias, di sana temanku yang merupakan Gubernur Datenshi menjadi kepala sekolah, dan aku ingin kau menjaga Rias " ujar Sirzech atau lebih tepatnya memohon.

' Kuuh.. ternyata dia ini sister complex ' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

" Ano, kenapa hanya Naruto saja? Apa aku mendapat misi khusus? " tanya Sasuke yang kelihatan iri dengan Naruto.

" Ah, untukmu Sasuke-san, aku sudah merekomendasikan dirimu dengan Michael untuk membantunya membuat fraksi Manusia di mana pemimpinnya adalah kau sendiri dan berada dalam pengawasan penuh ketiga pemimpin fraksi " jelas Sirzech.

" Ah begitu, baiklah. Dan dengan dibuatnya fraksi manusia ini, aku harus mencari anggotanya bukan? " ujar Sasuke yang sudah mengerti tugasnya.

" Yap, kuharap kau bijak memilih anggotamu Sasuke-san " ujar Zeoticus yang ikut dengan pembicaraan ini.

" Tentu saja, Zeoticus-sama. Aku bukanlah orang bodoh seperti saudaraku ini " ejekkan dari Sasuke sukses mendapatkan glare dari Naruto.

" Ahahaha, kau bisa saja Sasuke-san " dan malam itupun dihabiskan dengan obrolan tentang masalah dimensi tersebut.

 **The Next Day**

 **Morning at Gremory's Mansion**

" Apa kalian yakin tidak ingin tinggal di sini saja? Kalian sudah kuanggap anak sendiri " ujar Venelana sedih

" Ahaha, maafkan kami Venelana-san, tapi kami harus menjaga dunia manusia karena itu pesan terakhir dari kakek buyut kami " ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum canggung

" Huh, baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah untuk sering ke Underworld jika ada waktu, aku pasti akan merindukan kalian berdua " Venelana kemudian memeluk Naruto dan Sasuke selayaknya ibu yang memeluk anaknya sendiri.

" Hehe, tentu saja Okaa-sama " ujar Naruto yang membuat Sirzech, Grayfia dan Zeoticus tersenyum.

" Baiklah, aku akan menteleportasi kalian ke rumah baru kalian, sampai jumpa besok " ujar Sirzech dan kemudian menyuruh Grayfia untuk menteleportasi kedua manusia itu.

Lambang sihir keluarga Gremory muncul di bawah kaki keduanya dan kemudian naik hingga membuat keduanya menghilang dari hadapan keempat iblis tersebut.

' Selamat berjuang, Naruto, Sasuke '

 **Kuoh City, Japan**

Di depan sebuah rumah yang (naudzubillah) besar, muncul lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory yang mengeluarkan dua remaja berbeda warna rambut. Si pirang dengan rambut jabrik, menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan selingan oranye, celana panjang berwarna oranye dan sepatu ninja berwarna hitam. Sementara satu lagi yaitu remaja berambut hitam dengan model emo, raut datarnya menghiasi wajahnya yang (hoek) tampan. Kimono berwarna biru tua dengan Kusanagi no Tsurugi bertengger di pinggangnya, tak lupa ia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepatu ninja berwarna hitam juga.

" Haaah, apa Sirzech tidak berlebihan memberikan rumah ini " ucap si pirang sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sementara si hitam hanya menaikan bahunya tak peduli dan memasuki rumah baru mereka itu.

" Hmm, selain rumah ini begitu besar, ia juga tidak segan memberikan uang sebanyak ini kepada kita. Dasar Iblis riya " si pirang yang sudah kepalang pusing mendudukan badannya ke sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

" Oi dobe, di atas meja ada surat, kau baca dulu sana. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Michael-sama " dengan begitu si hitam menghilang meninggalkan kilatan biru.

" Cih, seenak jidatnya saja dia "

Si pirang kemudian membuka surat yang ada di meja tersebut dan kemudia ia melamun. Maksudnya ia membaca surat itu..

' _**Kepada Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **Yo, kalian sudah melihat-lihat rumah ini kan? Apa uang yang kuberikan cukup? Tenang saja, jika kurang bilang saja padaku, akan kuberikan lagi nanti.**_

 _ **Oh ya, aku ingin memberitahumu kalau besok kau sudah bisa bersekolah di Kuoh Academy, Naruto. Dan kuingatkan padamu, jangan membuat masalah di sana, dan jangan lupa juga tugasmu untuk menjaga kedua adikku dan Serafall. Dan untuk Sasuke kau diharapkan sesegera mungkin untuk mencari anggota fraksi manusia.**_

 _ **Itu saja, selamat menikmati hari-hari awalmu di dunia manusia.**_

 _ **Sirzech Gremory '**_

Si Pirang atau bisa disebut dengan Naruto itu kemudian berdiri dan meletakan surat tersebut kembali ke tempat awalnya. Ia mendesah pelan dan bergerak menuju kulkas dan kemudian membuka kulkas tersebut.

' Oh Tuhan.. inikah namanya cinta..? Ah, Kau sungguh amatlah Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang.. sungguh.. inikah namanya kebahagiaan? '

… " YATTA! MISO RAMEN SPECIAL! SIRZECH KAU YANG TERBAIK " …err ya.. itulah kegiatan awal tokoh utama kita.

 **Kuoh City, Sector 2**

Bayangan hitam melewati gang-gang sempit yang ada di Kota Kuoh. Selayaknya angin yang berhembus kencang menghiraukan apa saja yang menghalanginya. Bayangan hitam itu berhenti di sebuah gang yang amatlah gelap.

" **Oooh.. apakah makan malam sudah tiba? Ternyata ada manusia bodoh yang datang ke tempat ini** " suara menyeramkan menggema di sudut gang tersebut dan memperlihatkan banyak sekali iblis dengan berbagai bentuk, singa, harimau, elang, bahkan laba-laba.

" **Hei manusia, apa kau ingin menjadi santapan kami? Baumu lezat sekali, ayo kemari dan buat kami kenyang** " sementara sosok tersebut hanya diam dan mengeluarkan sebilah katana yang ada di punggungnya.

" Tugasku adalah membasmi kalian semua, para iblis yang membangkang. Aku bukanlah santapan kalian, dan ini adalah akhir dari kalian " ujar sosok tersebut yang terdengar seperti suara perempuan yang sangatlah dingin.

Seketika itu, selama 10 menit berlalu hanya terdengar suara jeritan yang menggema dari gang tersebut. Darah berceceran di mana-mana, organ tubuh yang terdampar di mana-mana, hingga bau amis yang amat menyengat berasal dari mayat-mayat iblis yang telah dibantai. Sosok perempuan tersebut, membuka topeng yang ia pakai dan memperlihatkan wajah cantik namun tak ada emosi.

" Sekali lagi, manusia aman dari mereka yang membangkang. Tugasku selesai, semoga kalian tenang di alam sana. _Sayo-nara_ "

…malam itu, adalah awal dari _**Kuro Shinigami**_ yang menunjukkan keahliannya. Hanya sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan darah tertinggal dari gang tersebut.

' _Maaf atas kelakuanku, tapi ini sudah kewajibanku._ '

Perempuan tersebut tersenyum, menggunakan kembali kacamata yang sempat ia tanggalkan. Ia kemudian menghilang dari sunyinya malam dengan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang akan selalu membuat para pembangkang ketakutan.

' **Kuro Shinigami mengawasi kalian, Mihara Riku mengetahui apa yang kalian perbuat** '

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's note!**

 **Yo minna~ *ditimpukin***

 **Ahahaha, gomen gomen baru bisa apdet sekarang. Hamba mengalami penyakit yang sulit dihilangkan yakni ma-las. Teehee XD**

 **Terima kasih kepada para pembaca setia yang menunggu fict gak jelas ini, hamba hanya bisa bilang mohon maaf dan terima kasih.**

 **Masa lalu NaruSasu di awal sudah diperlihatkan, eiits ini baru satu chapter, chapter depan akan ada simple conflict yang menjadi awal NaruRiku. Nah ikuti terus fict ini.**

 **Misteri semakin terungkap sedikit demi sedikit, siapakah sosok Riku ini? Kenapa julukan Kuro Shinigami ada padanya?**

 **Nah, sekian dulu, author akhiri dengan mengucapkan :**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

 **Ciaoossu!**

 **Ryukizaki**


End file.
